Twilights truth
by ichimaru-kurosaki-abari
Summary: Strong bella , Shes far from a weak human dependent on Edward.
1. Chapter 1

**TWILIGHT IS OWNED BY STEPHINE MEYER. (Did I spell that right?) **

**Anyway I don't own the twilight book or its characters I just own my own little twist on this. Read and review**.

Not everything is what you think…..

"Please don't do anything reckless "He pleaded to me. I shook my head and glared at him

"Do you honestly think you are worth my tears or time? " I raised an eye brow at him, his was shocked to say the least. I kept going on. "Please Edward don't try to think I honestly care? Truth be told you were nothing more than toy to me "I giggled a cruel sound to say the least. His honey gold eyes were staring at me with shock laced throughout them.

"Oh Bella, stop the act. I know you care, I know I am your world "His face had a cold, cruel smile on it. I held a finger up and waved it.

"Tut tut, Naughty boy Eddy boy. For one my name isn't Bella, heck my name isn't even Isabella. You don't live in the world you think you do Sweeting. "He was starting stupidly, I sighed and pointed to a clearing. I walked quietly him following behind me. As we entered the clearing he was met by nothing. Just the fluttering grass and swaying flowers.

"What is it I'm supposed to be seeing? " He looked at me still stupidly confused. I shook my head and pulled out my phone. Such a modern thing but it made things easier. A smooth silky voice answered

"Bring everyone, it's time. " I clicked the phone shut "Now we wait little leech "I spat the words at him. He just stood there stunned. I guess he had nothing to really say. He had meant to leave me. He was going to disappear and pretend I never existed. I knew what he was up to. I seen it in his mind.

They were starting to pour into the clearing. Bodies that at first looked human. Alice, Carlisle, jasper, Emmett, Esme, Charlie. Pushing through the crowd was Rosalie. She was hesitating to say the least. I gave her a smile and a wink. My sweet little Rosalie. How I loved her dearly. She had a hard time lately. "I think it's time to tell him dear people. " They all started to laugh and giggle. I moved my hand in front of my self and the group. Within seconds we were in volturi castle. My appearance had started change.

My normal, ugly brown hair had turned to a white blond color. Shining brightly, Light blue streaks fell down my hair. My ears had sharpened at the tips, elongating as well. My face was slim, my eyes were a bright color that was between blue and purple a new color as it were. My body was now slimmer holding curves that had not been there before. My hair was now adorned with bright silver jewel's falling elegantly on my forehead. Hair pulled back to show off my face. My clothes were simply white, silver and blue. It was like a dress I guess you would say. It was a white outfit that fell down my upper arm, showing my shoulders. The bright fabric covered my arms, the dress itself looked Victorian. However it didn't have the "Poof "that the Victorian dresses had. No, this hugged each of my curves perfectly, showing off my bust as well. It fluttered against the ground softly. Silver and blue accents covered the dress.

The eyes in the room looked up at me. Aro, Caius and Marcus looked at me with smiles. With a swift move they had pushed the throne's out of the way leaving the platform they had sat on. I looked at the three men and waved them off to stand near the others. I looked at the stage and mumbled something in a language that hadn't been heard. With a burst of light a throne made of light it's self-appeared. Flowing designs lined the magnificent throne. I sat down quietly and spoke in a soft musical tone. More so than any vampire my voice was perfection I guess you could say.

"So do you not bow to me anymore? "I quirked a brow at the people sitting before me. They stuttered and took a knee bowing their heads to me. All except Eddie boy. He simply stood there dumbfounded.

"My queen, such an honor to have you back. " The three temporary leaders spoke in unison. Heads still bowed. I guess I should explain right about now. I giggled softly and waved my hand letting those all stand.

"I see you have done a nice job of keeping our secret haven't you? " I smiled as they blushed furiously.

"Auberon, Our queen. We hope we have pleased you. We have missed you all of the creatures have long since disappeared. "The three of them had sad faces on. I could understand why ever since they humans had been created they had long since scared off our beautiful creatures. Mostly the centaurs' and Pegasus. Of course the humans had also killed off most of the forests and native creatures. Such a violent race they were.

"I know my children and for that I am sorry. However the time has come. "I was about to keep going when I hear a scream. I almost wanted to cover my ears to avoid the sound.

"What. The. FUCK. IS. ! "Little Eddie boy was finally fed up. I stood up and moved gracefully to him. I looked at the others that stood near him and muttered 1 simple word. "Move" I didn't have to tell them twice. They scattered out of the way. I noticed as I did Charlie had taken his true form back. He was only about 20 or so, I had made him look older to help our story. He had short black spiky hair, he was tall and muscled, his shirt was black and clung to his chest showing off each muscle, and He had on long dark denim jeans. Such a handsome man, a deep commanding voice. I noticed Charlie laughing softly with me, I missed that sound of deep bells in his laugh. Twinkling blue eyes and all.

With a quick move I snatched Edward up by his neck holding him high above for all to see. "Tisk Tisk little boy. " He snarled at me, his eyes were black at this time.

"Ruler? Yeah right! You're just little Bella swan. The pathetic human who can't help herself! "I sighed softly. He had a nasty sneer on his face. I was about to wipe that smirk off his face. When I heard a light twinkling laugh behind me. I kicked Eddie boy across the room and ran full speed to the laugh.

A quick glance would warrant quite a bit of information. The laugh was coming from a guy, Long hair like mine, blond with emerald green streak, his eyes emerald green as well, his body was long and muscled but not too much. Soft features on his face, elongated pointed ears, his hair was like mine in length down to his waist pulled back by an elegant head piece similar to mine but with green gems lining it. I stood around 5'8 or so, we were similar in height.

I stopped running and stared at him, cautious. I had been in situations before where he was simply a clone. Someone whom wanted me dead would clone him. He shook his head and waved his hand seemingly wanting everyone out of sight. They moved back but did not leave.

He walked up to me slowly holding a hand out. I moved back I wasn't sure if it was really him. I looked for a second longer than ran. With strong hands he caught me, pulling me against his chest. I moved my head and sniffed at him softly. My head was hidden in his long neck. "Freesia and strawberries "He muttered softly. His tone was like mine beautiful like the prettiest song ever sang.

I sniffed at him and whispered "Forest and rain ", I had my legs wrapped around his waist. Nipping and sucking at his neck. We were oblivious to everything else at that moment. I could hear the crowd forming behind us. Soft whispers filled the room. I jumped down still staring at him. "Cáno "He smiled and nodded his head holding my hand in his, rubbing the top of my hand with his thumb. "Auberon, my love "He whispered softly. We turned our head's as we heard a loud growl coming from behind us. Eddie boy was being held back by Aro, Caius and Marcus. Still holding Cano's hand I sighed. With a soft squeeze Cáno stepped forward. Pulling Eddie boy the arm he held him in the air. "What is your problem little boy?" They were glaring at each other. "How dare you touch my Bella! " He growled, he was trying to look tough but he honestly he failed badly. "Your what now? Have you not been hearing correctly little boy? Auberon my sweet tell him "With that he dropped Edward and walked back to me taking my hand in his. Pulling Cáno with me we both walked forward. It was time to speak to the now larger crowd. "On this day the rightful rulers of the magical world reclaim their throne. We will also reclaim our wildlife! Earth shall be brought back to her former glory. Humans will be put in their rightful spot." Cáno and I raised our locked hands up in the air. Another throne had sprouted up this one made of earth and light. Both elegant. The room erupted with cheers. I nodded to Jane and Alec. "Take little Eddie boy to the dungeon." I sighed and waved off everyone. Alice was the only one who stayed seemingly bouncing. She had known me from the start the only one who didn't know was Eddie boy. I just never got around to telling him. Not to mention I wanted to live as a human and see what the world was like. We had planted memories in there head's. I was only little Bella swan for a few years. Charlie knew, Renee was simply a chick that Charlie had liked. He was a vampire of course. Cáno and I had winked at Alice and mentioned for her to follow us to our room where the rest of the "Cullen "family and gone to. As we entered the room we seen smiling faces. The light bouncing off the jewels on our heads. The room was large almost bigger than a house. I had to get Cáno alone, I loved my family but we needed time… after all I had not seen him in so many year's. "All right my loves it's time to give Cáno and I a little time for ourselves. " I guess I should explain right? You see my real name is as you guessed it, Auberon. I am the ruler of the magical world. Cáno is my mate and lover, Held by love and trust. However this bond will break if either of us lays with another. Unlike vampires the bond would break instantly. We could always try and fix it, it's not unheard of. It is simply harder that's all. He and I went into hiding 50 years ago. Time for just us. Around 5 years ago I told him I wanted to check on the humans. So I created Bella swan. My family followed like I said. Charlie insisted on coming with. As did the rest. I made Charlie look older, he smelled and looked human. For all unknowing vampires he WAS a human. We created the Cullen family as it were. I had planted the memory in Edwards's head that he had been with us for oh so long. Honestly? He only a few years old. "But Bella you loved him and kissed him! " Ding ding ding! Wrong. Once more just memories in his head. One of my gifts as it were. All of the times he thought he was "with me "he was in la la land. Humans are easy. Cáno and I are honestly older than most things on earth. Hundreds of thousands of years old. Our race? We are the elves.

_**What do you guys think so far? Worth continuing? Leave me a review and let me know. If so I shall post another part soon! Stupid thing got all run on sentence like! I think this might be FF ahhh well sorry lovies you're going to have to deal with it. **_


	2. Chapter 2

I was laying in Cano's arms, my head hidden in his strong yet elegant neck. I let out a soft sigh, he just looked at me quizzically. Smiling I pointed to the door. Getting what I meant he nodded and pulled me closer. I giggled as the door flung open, reveling my nutty ass family. Rosalie gave a small grin before she pounced us both, laughing happily. "Mom! Come on! You been in bed with dad all day! "She was giggling happy still sprawled out on top of both of us.

I sighed and looked at the rest of my family laughing joyfully in the room. My poor little rose had such a hard time acting rude to me when I was pretending to be human. We were lucky that I could plant thoughts in Eddie boys head. To be honest Charlie got a kick out of all the times when we put Edward in a trance, He just stood there. Thinking he was watching me sleep. Meanwhile I was chatting on the phone with Cano.

I sighed and looked at my family, my hand still on my little rose's head. All of us were back together again… with one exception. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Alice and jasper. I noticed a few faces were absent. They were all grasping there partners hands, smiling happily at us. I sighed and started to get up off the bed. I looked at them and gave them a sad face. " But I missed him so much ! " I pretended to pout. They all looked at me and started to give me the puppy dog eyes.

"But mom! We missed you! "They all yelled at once still pouting. Cano and I laughed softly standing up. I hugged them all softly before leading them to the throne room. The big maghony doors opened up reveling something funny. Marcus, Caius and Aro were standing in the middle of the room looking around. A small vampire was on the ground seemingly controlling the three. I sighed and flicked my hand to the three releasing them from the spell. The small vampire started to hiss but the sound stopped when she seen me.

"MOM! Can you give us our old looks back! We hate looking so old and grumpy! "The three of them just looked at me starting to give me sad faces. I should have done it yesterday but well.. It's amusing seeing them so old. Cano was by my side chuckling merrily.

Surprised? Why the shock? Have I not told you my age? Us being so old we had to create children. Everyone in the room were my close children. Cano and I are the creators of all vampires. Actually of most mythical creatures. More on that one later. As I said the humans have over stepped there bounds. It was time to remind them that they were not and never will be top of the food chain. The houses, the electronics, the cars. Everything. You see everything on the list just ruined the earth, the beautiful earth. It was time for a change.

I giggled and release the spell on my boys. Slowly they started to change. Aro had changed size, he was now taller. His blood red eyes went to a striking purple color, his white skin went to a more tanned color. Black seemed to bleed over his head, blue and purple streaks following. He was beautiful yes. Marcus was next , his skin grew darker , lighter than Aro but still a nice tan color , his skin lost its age by thousands of years , he looked 100 again , his eyes were like Aro's , a light purple outlined with blue. His hair grew more streaks of color it but it stayed brown. He, like Aro was strikingly handsome. Caius was last. He moved away from his brothers and stood center of the room. The small female vampire watching his every move. His body grew longer , curves started to form on him , his face delicate and strong like Cano's , Eyes were a glowing brown color , His hair started to grow longer falling to right above his hips , Jewels fell on his head not as elegant as mine or Cano's , simple delicate silver strands framed his face. Lined with blue and purple jewels. He wore a green and white outfit, it fell over his body framing him nicely. He had arrows on his back held with a leather strap. Leather arm bands as well. His outfit over all was elven in nature.

Everyone looked at him in pure shock. He looked at us and laughed a soft twinkling laugh. His face glowing. My boy, my sweet sweet boy. He was an elf. One of the last along with Cano and me. At least, that's what most everyone though. Everyone still had their mouths open nearly on the floor.

"Mom, how I missed you. You as well father. "He ran up and hugged us both refusing to let go.

I smiled and held him close whispering in his ear "Caun, how much I've missed you." Whispers were heard behind us. "Caun…. I've heard of him. He went into hiding with his parents. Lords help us what a sight to behold. 3 elf's stand before us. "This time it was Esme who spoke. She was in shock and awe as were the rest.

We finally released him, however he simply moved to our side. Refusing to leave. I can't blame him poor little guy. Don't judge! He's still my little boy. The little vampire was still staring at us. I guess I had to kill her at this point. I mean we can't have anyone blabbing just yet... Or could we? This might be good. At least if she blabs to everyone it saves me the trouble. However I do enjoy the theatrics'.

"Little one, I am deeply sorry but you are more of a burden to me at this point. Besides I plan to kill most of the young vampire's off. Cano My love, Send her back to our forever rest." He nodded and stalked forward. Forever rest was what the humans called heaven. It was our final resting spot. Only the truly evil were denied entrance. I didn't have the heart to simply kill the little female and send her to the forever sleep, our version of hell.

Cano moved forward quietly and quickly. With sigh he took in a lung full of air, breathing it onto the female. It was a blue and green color, it formed spirals in the air as it floated into her body. Her eyes grew wide as she fell to the floor twitching. Her body started to disappear in front of us. Soon there was no trace of her left. I shrugged and walked forward sitting on my throne. Cano followed suit. I had to bite my lip He just looked so handsome sitting on that throne. I looked at him for a second longingly. Caun moved quickly to stand dead center of our thrones. The scene was amazing to most who seen it. Elven folk were rarely seen If ever. Not seen in so many years now most forgot about us. Yet here were three, The Best of our kind as it were. Royals who controlled most if not all life on earth.

"Ugghh, Children why is it so dark in here! When I left this place 50 years ago it was a nice place. Filled with Ancient elven artifacts. Nature had helped us to create this room. " I looked at them , The two boys looked at me with question painted on their faces. It was Aro who walked forward and spoke softly.

"Mother, do you not recall you had hidden the original room? At the same time you had also made most of our kind forget you. We despise this room, all of us miss the old lands. "He sighed looking a bit dejected. I shook my head and nodded. Was I losing it? Fair question but no I just forgot. I wanted my old grounds back but I would need to slaughter most of this place to do so. The humans would be killed in the process thinking about it. As they did not have the means to live in such a place. Elven lands hold a higher oxygen and nitrogen than anywhere else. Giving our animals and plants a good place to live. Just as humans could never live in the Jurassic era they couldn't live in our lands.

Soon it would be time to bring our lands back. I dearly wish I could do it now however I was still getting most of the family back. Besides the time did not come. "Caun, Child prepare. The time has come. "He stood there looking at me like I was speaking in another language. Had I missed something? He was simply standing there, seemingly staring off into space. I sighed and held my hand out, a piece of metal materialized in my hand. With a quick flick of my wrist I flung it right at Caun's head. It hit him with a loud thud. Cano was chuckling softly as Caun flipped around and looked at me with shock on his face.

"OWW! What in the name of Mother Nature was that for! "He was still glaring at me.

I giggled and winked at Cano. "Well, don't ignore me next time child. And don't curse in such a way " I spoke in a deadly calm voice.

He looked at me more and shook his head. The jewels on his head were glittering perfectly. Truth be told he wasn't my son. Not close. However being the last of your kind…. Or one of them. Well it was lonely! So I took him in when he was a wee baby. "Sorry mom, I just ….. Well I'm used to my cover name." He looked sad but I knew he hated that name. Poor kid.

I sighed and looked at the family. I closed my eyes thinking hard for a second. The room was changing. Walls made of a shining silver brick. Vines of green and an amazing golden color fell down the walls, the celling started to disappear, quickly replace by tree vines covered in medium sized white flowers. The air was filled with a soft honey suckle smell. The bleak spot where our thrones sat was quickly filled with a water fall, the most amazing blue water falling magically behind us. Koi and blue colored fish swam around us. We would never get wet from the water as elves' are protected from such trivial things if we wished. There was a sudden crash behind us, a plume of blue and white flames sprouted up suddenly. With one last crash the flames dissipated. Two beautiful white and blue phoenix stood behind us. Tail feathers flowing elegantly. The stood near the thrones. An audible gasp was heard. Phoenix had not been seen for so long. They started to chirp out the most beautiful songs. They made other birds seem like mud.

Aro looked at us and spoke, still in awe. "Mother, the phoenix are back! Such a sight to behold! "Everyone was staring at us. I smiled and nodded my head. Truth be told a storm of a bad sort was coming our way soon enough. We had little time to mess about.

Ok guys I need you to review! I want to know if this is worth continuing. Leave me reviews and let me know? I can knock these chapters out in an hour easily so be fast and let me know

Yeah I'm a fucking idiot sorry guys, part of the book I'm writing got snatched up here! Stupid right? mhm I know. Either way reposted its fixed now. :P


	3. Chapter 3

Once more I was curled up in bed with my head on Cano's chest. I moved my head to look up into his eyes. Smiling softly he brought a finger to my jaw line tracing it up and around to my lips. My eyes closed to revel in the feeling. I looked at him once more. Leaning up on my elbows I kissed him softly, letting my tongue slip inside his mouth. Just as the kiss was getting heated he pulled back and chuckled shaking his head. I gave him the pouty face. "Now now, None of that. The kids are waiting for us and we been at it all night you little minx. "He winked and got up slipping his clothes back on. Traditional elven wear was either "skimpy or elegantly long. " And call me crazy but I don't want everyone to see Cano's chest.

"Cano, what am I do? " I looked at him with concern in my eyes. Shaking his head and he looked at me. Worry was evident on my face. He paused leaving his outfit hanging open. A simple outfit made of a shimmering green and gold color. It had long sleeves on as typical. The shirt hung around his waist hiding the hem of his gold pants. He shook his head once more and held my hand.

"I cannot tell you what to do. But as you know human life is an expendable loss to say the least. You know we must do this quickly or we will have more of a struggle on our hands. Let's go bring our true family back. "He held his out hand out for mine. I sighed softly and took it in mine.

"I know I know! But bringing them back from the realm of happiness is going to be such a drain. However I guess I do miss seeing the elf's around. Well and the other creatures. "I looked at Cano and nodded it was indeed time. With a swift we were on our way to the throne room. It was quickly becoming my favorite room. Cano looked at me and smiled softly.

Sitting in our thrones I stopped cold. My eyes glazed over. The scene was held in the Cullen's old home. Bodies lay everywhere, venom pooling on the ground. The Romanians had attacked. They lay on the ground slaughtered. I noticed a few bodies were blank. No faces just blank. Someone important had died. I knew the vampires I had grown to love might get hurt. It was time remedy this. I know most thought that my little vamps were with their respected couples but once more that was a lie. Disturbing isn't it.

The doors flung open, the amazing mahogany wood splintered against the wall. Alice stood there stuttering. Her eyes were black at this point. "Mother! I just got a vision! "I held up my hand and cut her off abruptly. Had this little one forgot that? I honestly don't think it matters much as Cano and I alone could take the Romanians. The part where I lose people might be due to them butting in. Maybe I could bring the fight here? Or I could put the plan into motion now?

I started rubbing my temples slowly. These past few days have been such a drain on me. Caun was simply standing in his spot between Cano and I looking ahead. Suddenly Cano perked up and waved his hand slowly, an almost invisible cloud formed above Caun. Thinking quickly I tossed a shield up above Cano and myself. With an evil smirk Cano let the cloud burst right onto Caun. Glitter filled the air and covered Caun's whole body. I was damn near on the floor laughing, joyful laughs filled the air. Without flinching Caun flew forward and gave a harsh snap of his wrist. Black water fell over Cano and I. Luckily my shields were still up over the whole alter. My vamp family however was not so lucky. I giggled looking at all of them whom were now pure black.

"Darn it mother! I will get you one day! "He grumbled. His face was twisted and angry.

"You look like an angry sparkly kitty! " I spoke between laughter. Oh the poor kid he was almost hurting my eyes with how much he sparkled.

"MOM! This outfit was new! "Esme shrieked loudly so did Alice. I looked at them and shrugged softly. I was about to fix it when Emmett came forward. All black he looked like a giant ink splat.

"Yeah mom! What about my Raspberry shoes! "He held his foot high in the air pointing to his sneaker.

I lost it than almost unable to speak laughing so hard. My sides hurt, Cano was holding onto his throne laughing loudly. "Its blueberry Emmett! " Oh god it hurts! I kept laughing along with everyone else.

When the laughter finally calmed down we talked. Most of my little vamps had left to go feed and get new clothes on. I loved seeing there ruby like red eyes. Vegetarians? Yeah right! The Cullen's like 99% of other vampires ate humans. I know I know! But we like humans...blah blah blah. It's part of the food chain. Humans have destroyed this earth for the mere pursuit of Material things, and ease of living. Lions eat other lion cubs , Birds push others out of their nests and steal them , sharks young kill each other while in the womb , Wolfs are loyal but still kill each other for territory , Animals typically seen to be " Grazers " fight for females sometimes to the death. My point? Do you not see it yet? The food chain is violent at best. However the difference is that when you pull humans out of the mix animal's work in perfect harmony. They keep everything working. They fix what humans have messed up. SO why would WE add to the massive destruction of them?

Humans have a nasty talent for placing the blame on others, it sickens me. Kings have fought wars simply for their own ego. We used to help humans! However they tried to get the better on us. So we left. Most of you at this point might think that vampires are immortal. Have you seen the definition of this word? They are Partial – immortals. They can be killed. Elves' can't be killed. We are immortal. True immortals. Ok so I go back to my point. When you take humans out of the mix nature will restore itself. Humans have long since hated us. Knowing we lived amongst the animals and nature was too hard. A few I will grant you did see our logic. These few humans were granted long lives with our kind. Beauty and grace, brains. They were better versions of humans. Vampires.

I made them to eat humans and so they did. The sparkling in the sun? Ok FINE, I admit that was my idea of a joke. They still yell at me for that one. Either way humans had to go and soon. First I had to get my vampires in order. "Cano , Its soon to be time. Send the word for a meeting. "

He looked at me and nodded walking off quickly. He gave the word for everyone to join us. I could hear him speaking to the kids. Looking at me he sat back in his seat. His eyes closed. He stood there for a second before a light yellow wind started to swirl around him. He started to speak in elfish. The wind started to make a huge window. Shining and showing off brilliantly in the room. The phoenix stood behind us as did our son. The people on the other end couldn't see us but we still stayed in formation. Precaution. "The time for our kind to meet has come. All vampires are ordered to volterra immediately. A swift death to any whom ignore this request. No new vampires are to be made. Any new vampires will be dealt with accordingly. If you refuse you say so now. "We listened in carefully. We heard three voices speak. I had a creeping feeling the Romanians would say no. Wait three? Arrgghh they must have a new helper with them. I would let them come and think they had owned the place. This might be funny.

They would come and we knew it. I nodded to Cano and went to sit back down. He chuckled softly while willing the window to close. "My queen I fear we might have a rather easy fight with the three of them. However I have a plan. "He looked at me and winked. In three days' time the entire vampire race would be at our door. None of them knew of us being back, they had most likely thought the volturi had gained a new member with such a skill to call them all out. Oh I know it's horrid of me to be so hard on the new vampire subject. Honestly! I don't have time to deal with blood thirsty children! This was going to be interesting to say the least. I waved off everyone in the room, yes even Caun. I watched quietly as they all left. As the massive doors shut with a loud click I sighed.

I looked at Cano briefly before climbing up onto his lap. He let out a soft chuckle. I felt his strong hands on my lower back pulling me close. "I missed you "I murmured against his lips. Pulling my arms around his neck I kissed him. A soft kiss at first, however the passion and love grew. We became fevered, slipping my tongue into his mouth, sliding it against his.

He pulled back and gave me a huge grin "How could you miss me if I never left your sight "He questioned.

"You know how much I missed you these few years I was gone. Now shut up "pushed my mouth back against his kissing harder. He gave a loud groan as I moved my hips against him. My legs straddled him, my outfit pulled up letting him see my hips.

His hands resting on my lower hips moved up slowly, caressing my breasts. Pulling my top off slowly. I moved my hands fast ripping his own shirt of. As I moved my hips I could feel him starting to get hard. I looked at him one last time before I stood up and winked at him walking off as if it were nothing.

Letting out a low growl he came behind me, pushing me against the shimmering wall. I heard a sound as he tore my clothes off. I moaned out and gasped feeling his rock hard abs against my back. He leaned in whispering in my ear. "Naughty Naughty my love "He whispered in my ear before slamming his hard length into me. My body started too pushed back against him wanting more. I could feel my pussy starting to get wet, my excitement was starting to drip down my smooth legs.

He started to pick up speed. With a quick flip I was facing him. I looked up into his eyes almost getting lost in the amazing colors. Moving my head I whispered into his ear "Let me feel your release inside of me. " I moaned into his ear.

"Fuck "He gasped out slamming hard and fast I could feel his pre cum leaking into my body. " Cum with me my love! "I screamed and moaned out. My body convulsing as we came together. My vision went black with stars as I felt him filling me up. We ended with my head nuzzled into his neck.

"I love you "I whispered into his ear.

"Forever and ever, you are my other half and my soul mate. " He whispered back

So I thought this might be short but well... Yeah I got in my groove! YAY

More reviews please!

(Honestly I'm going to post as much as I can…. I just want reviews


	4. Chapter 4

Little note before you start. I know this took a long while but my Fiance is in the army and waiting for a discharge… ( wounded) so along with that and a few deaths in my family … well I've been busy ! No sob story I just wanted ta say I should be back on track soon enough. Enjoy.

We had just gotten dressed and cleaned up. Thanks to Mr. I don't care about ripping my mates best set of robes, well I had to fix them. The best part was when we had just gotten re dressed. He smiled at me and sat in his throne. Without a thought I jumped into his lap resting my head on his shoulder. Unprofessional? Pretty much. However I can't deny that I missed my sweet Cano dearly. While I was gone he was doing the same thing I was. Checking on the humans. However his job was a bit more fun. He got to be a giant vampire strutting around the Volturi castle. Come on you know his name.

Now I know most of you are going to be asking me a few things, right? Let us start at the beginning of the questions. For one, No neither Cano nor I touched anyone else. What you heard or seen was merely visions. Soul mates remember? Eddie boy? A disturbed soul who was so much fun to play with. I must admit I am happy we ashed him. "Queen, what's that mean?" Ashed means what you think. He is gone as is his soul. Nothing can bring him back, except my hand if I wish it. However being the nice person that I am I don't wish to. "Oh you're so mean! " Deal. That little bastard over stayed his welcome. His crimes are the reason he paid such a price. I suppose I could be nice but in the position I'm in I cannot afford to be nice. I must be fair and honest.

My train of thought was cut short as the doors swung open. I half expected to see my kids smiling and giggling. Instead I see the Romanians holing the head of none other than Emmett. I let out a soft sigh. Still sat on Cano's lap. The Romanian Vladimir let out a loud growl before speaking. "We have come to take out thrones back from you Volturi scum! " Half of the vampire race walked up behind them. I suppose at this point I should tell you that they still seen everything as it was. I had visions in place. I let out another sigh sounding so bored with this little act of theirs. With a quick snap I had frozen them all in place. Cano chuckled and nipped at my neck softly. Growling as he did. "Would you stop that? How can I pretend to be angry and upset when you sit here and do that? "He shrugged and stopped before pulling me closer to him. He knew I would have to fight in a second and wanted one last hug.

"Oh goddess I'm sorry. I suppose the time is here. I lose track of time with you my love. "He pulled his arms back relaxing them on the arms of his throne. " Go get 'em tiger" With that last whisper in my ear I snapped again.

I know how cruel it was to tease the little vamps however it was going to be oh so much fun. No No No Emmett was not dead. Just hurt. He would be fine. Vladimir looked at me sneering. "Well what are you going to do Aro? It has come to fight and you have no army. "He tossed the head at my feet. I noted that Emmett still winked at me before closing his eyes.

I stayed in Cano's arms and spoke, the vision still up. "Tell me, what you know of the elves'." I spoke softly. That caught him off guard.

"What kind of a stupid question is that? The elven folk are nothing much lore. I heard the tales just as you did Aro. The tales of the queen. The one with such beauty and grace. The one who ruled all. However it is myth and nothing more. "He started stalking forward.

I sighed and removed the vision. I stood tall and walked to the front of where our thrones sat. I held up my middle finger. "Tsk tsk, Naughty children we got here. Can someone please Reattach Emmett? I don't want him to get dusty. "I picked up the head and tossed it to Alice. Pulling out some makeup she ran off with a screaming Emmett in tow, I had to laugh at that.

"This is a lie! You can't be her! SHE DIED! "He was stepping back now. I had to laugh. Cano was chuckling on his throne. Merely sitting and enjoying the show. I pulled the vision off fully and let them see me.

I stood there for a second. The crown and jewel's falling over my head. I heard a gasp as my ears elongated. Cano and Caun were now reveled as well. "I really despise having to discipline my children. You are all old enough to know better. Had I not given you instruction?" I looked absolutely bored at this point. I shook my head and waited. I hear a loud roar as the soldiers came at me.

I leapt up in the air, twisting with grace and beauty. With a few well-placed kicks I had taken out half of the newborns they had created. I let out a loud singing type of noise. The air filled with it as it covered the makeshift army. It turned to a dark red and black. As it fell over them they started to fall down and scream the only ones left was Vladimir and Stefan were the only ones left. The other older vampires would be brought back. "Well I guess its times to scold…" I was cut off with a loud snap.

I turned around just in time to be kissed with fully force by Cano. His large hands moving down my lower back. Pulling into him harder. I responded and pulled my arms around his head needing more. Moving his head he started to nip at the crook of my neck. "You have no idea what you just did to me… "He said between growls.

Letting out a soft sigh I pulled back. Unwillingly I might add. I pulled his face up and looked into his eyes. "Oh my love how I've missed you. However you know we need to finish off these naughty children. "I winked and ran a finger down the middle of his back earning a loud gasp of pleasure from my love.

"I know but I had to…. "He trailed off and plopped back into his throne pouting. I shrugged and sat on his lap covering his growing problem. I let out another loud moan feeling just how excited he was. I was admittedly tempted to take him right there. The need was filling the air.

"Let's get this done so I can lock myself up with my queen and wife all night. " He growled in my ear. I had a huge urge to simply kill all the bratty kids right now….

He snapped and chuckled as the scene came back to life. The Romanians were staring at me dumbfounded. I giggled and looked innocent. "What I can't help it…anyway time for you to go now. " I flicked a finger at both Vladimir and Stefan. With a loud crash they fell to the floor. Rising from them was two bright orange and green balls of light. Another loud crash shook everything. The balls crashed into my body. I gasped out and screamed against Cano. My arms, neck and whole body in and out started to burn. I had a huge need to kiss Cano. The rest of the room was frozen. I think at this point the entire planet was frozen. Cano started to scream with me. My arms lay flush with his, Vines and ribbons of a beautiful silver and sparkling diamond metal sank into our skin.

Unable to take it anymore I crashed my lips to his. We stood up still kissing. As we pulled back I held his hands. He spoke first. "I take you as my wife, as my soul mate, as my everything. Never will I stray, never will my body or soul leave your side. I accept you as queen. I give you my heart and love and soul. "

I let a tear fall down my face as I spoke. My body grew a little longer now. Filling out and morphing into the perfect version it could be. My ears grew and sharpened, as did Cano's. As our bodies completed I spoke. Our adornments on our heads were gone….

"I take you as my husband, as my soul mate, as my everything. Never will I stray, never will my body or soul leave your side. I accept you as my king. I give you my heart and love and soul. "Our soul's started to meld. I let out an earth shattering roar, my body fell to the ground with a loud thud. Cano stepped back. Nothing he could do would help. He staying near me right now would simply hurt him more. I opened my mouth. A black and white sticky substance flew from my mouth. I shook and screamed. My body now glowing. Flames of all color sprang up around me. I gave one last scream as everything that could flew into my body. I stood up tall my held high. A crown fell upon my head. Cano smiled happily and watched. The rest of the scene unfrozen. The humans were still frozen however the room was not.

The crown fell upon my head delicate strands of a bright, light and shimmering silver color, White, blue, and green jewels followed along. It started on my head, framing my face as it fell. Strands fell over my forehead, the Jewels dropped down along the sides of my face as well. The crown that lay atop my head was worked so delicate fashion. It could never be remade. It formed around the top of my head to start. The lines worked and formed shapes, it seemed to move. The top pulled back behind my head, flowing around my shoulders. It fell down my body. It was like the most beautiful armor ever made. It stopped above my breast, pulling behind my back and down and around my legs. White blue and cloth fell down my exposed parts quickly.

I looked at Cano he had a large crown atop his head. His framed down the sides of his face. Stopping at his shoulders. His hair pulled back by its grace and elegance. His outfit hugged his body perfectly. Showing off the perfect body of his. His face was more regal, His ears longer, His eyes had a quadruple iris as did mine. Silver and green. Mine silver and blue.

"Seems someone just took the throne. " He winked and stalked forward pulling me to him. He was right I had just become queen of all that ever was, is and shall be. Nothing would ever be able to kill Cano or myself. Nothing would take my power. I was the most powerful thing in the entire universe. I ruled them all.

My throne had grown more beautiful, sitting higher and slightly more in front than Cano's. Sadly it had to be that way. It was to tell everyone whom I was. His hand also taken a more beautiful form. I walked forward hand in hand with Cano. We stood before our thrones.

Everyone looked at us in shock and fell the ground on their knees.


	5. Chapter 5

Bwwwhahah! Part five! So yeah life is hectic however I enjoy writing when life gets bad. It sooths me. As it turns out my Fiancé won't be home for another 2 weeks to a month. Sadly his family is suffering a huge loss right now. So until I get my happy ass on a plane I'm going to write daily. I think I might start my book up again. For those of you whom are interested it is a book similar to this. To be honest I hate reading unless it's a good good book. Laurel K. Hamilton has a GOOD series out the merry gentry series that I adore. I love fantasy books.

I suppose some of you might be shocked at this point in time right? Little Bella swan turns out to be… well… ME! The queen of all that ever was , is and shall be. Ok fine I guess I'm stuck admitting you to you all that I knew it was going to happen. So did Cano. How could we not? I mean lets look at this from a reasonable angle shall we. I was already the queen of most races before I came to earth to check. Most if not all of the universe came to ME for help and what not. Cano and I had a talk and we both had decided that it was time to to put my plan into action. I had a ton of hidden power. I could have awakened it…. However I would have been out of commission for a few days' time. Now that would be a bad Bad thing. So I came to earth to check it all out. I had a human body that we call a sleeper. A pure soul was placed in her and grown. I took the body over not too long ago. Now while you all must think I was gone completely. I was NOT. I was still ruling and keeping a strict eye on them all. I just didn't show my face. If I was needed I would come back and fix what needed to be fixed and leave. The only ones who thought I was gone completely was the vampires and humans. Humans are idiots to say the least. They all forgot about me.

When Eddie boy decided to do what he had done. Well I knew it was time. So I had decided to come clean. I was not away from Cano for more than a few hours a day. Whilst still hard it was bearable. Over time and by time I mean a week our time... I had realized it was getting far too hard to be away from him. So I placed visions in the whole town's heads. Even the volturi's heads. They all thought I was walking, talking, working. All of it. Thanks to my power the visions were actually more realistic than me being there. Same with Cano. The major stuff was recorded for us to view later on. The entire time Cano and I were cuddled up in each other's arms. Kissing and laughing the days away. Such a needed break. Each morning he would freeze me for a second and fetch me some flowers from our elven gardens. The most beautiful flowers to ever grace your eyes. They would never die once cut. Each night we would place them back in the fields and lay there holding each other.

"My love, I know you are deep in thought however I must stress that the time is near. " His strong hand was stroking mine idly. I perked my head up and looked at him. We were curled up in our chamber's thinking for a second. Mind you we never slept, No need or time for such trivial things.

"Time for what? " I questioned. He got an evil grin before stalking close to me. Holding out a bedazzled stick. I tilted my head and started to back up. "What are you doing with that infernal stick?"

"This is my mighty stick of love!" He shouted. It took me no more than a few mili seconds before I fell to the ground clutching my sides laughing joyfully. He stood above me and laughed softly holding out a long slender hand.

We walked hand in hand out of the mighty room. It was time for us to address the rest of the vampire race. I will admit I had taken some time and frozen everyone. What I can say… He kept pushing against my… Well he kept pushing and who am I to deny him! Don't judge he's the most beautiful man in the universe. Most who look upon him will forever be blind to elven folk. So we pull his looks in a little bit same with mine.

He had let his true beauty shine as I did with mine vampires could look upon us and mostly be fine. They would get a head ach but that was about it. We entered the throne room to hear the beautiful songs of my phoenix. They must have been hungry as one of them was actively pecking at the fish in the water.

I waved a finger and set out some bowls of soup and noodles for the birds. Yes my phoenix ate "human" food. They had a complex mind. Just as much as ours. They could talk, think, and learn. They could do it all. Only thing that's different was their bodies.

I sat on my throne and let out a long sigh. The room was so welcoming I should have just stayed in this one room. "Why can't you make a bedroom just like this one?" Hmmm good question. I can't do such a thing because of the simple fact that this room was already increasing the oxygen, nitrogen and various other levels on earth at a rapid rate. Oddly enough I was fine with that. Let it. I had no care about earth's humans. The animals on earth took to the new change at a rapid rate. They loved it.

"Queen! We need your help!" I perked up and stared absentmindedly at small male who spoke. I believe his name was Alec. Oh why do they always bug me so fast? They lived this long without my full help. However now that I'm back it's "queen this" and Queen that" "mother he punched me!" I should tie them all up and shoot them full of happy pills.

"What now? How have you all survived so long without up until this point?" He shrugged and got a long face. He honestly just looked like I killed his puppy. I shouldn't be so mean to them I just get fed up sometimes. The vampires on earth are so damned needy.

"Well mother it's just that we have a big burly dude with one hand and a long beard stomping around looking for you. He has also got a huge wolf like creature with him. They are now fighting in the hallway destroying half of the hall… We can't stop them.. Hell we can't even get close to them." I looked at Cano and grabbed his hand the phoenix picked up air and flew alongside us.

We burst into the hallway to see most of it destroyed. The wolf like creature was named Fenrir. A norse god if you will. He was meant to eat worlds… This one to be exact. He had a long complicated story I will share with you the honest and true myth of them later on. Then I will tell you where the humans went wrong in writing them down. The other guy was named Tyr. You All know whom Tyr is. Fenrir ate his hand however it's his own stupid fault. Now most of you at this point think they are mortal enemies… Wrong oh so wrong. They used to be for all of a few days up at the temple. Now the idiots just play fought. Tyr was pretty funny to be honest he made me giggle. He was the best metal smith you could ever find. Better than any elf.

I cleared my throat my hands on my hips. Fenrir flipped around and glared at me. I could hear the sharp intake of breath from all the vampires in the room. In Cano's head I heard a chuckling. Running at full speed Fenrir pounced me as did Tyr. Fenrir was growling and Tyr had his blade at the tip of my throat. With my most distraught and dramatic voice I wailed. "OH goddess what will I do now! The mighty Tyr and Fenrir have caught me! Oh tell me what my crime is?" Fenrir let a long strand of drool hang from his mouth I could hear in his giant head how proud he was of that drool.

"You have stolen our cookies and we want them back!" He stayed on top of me as did Tyr.

"Oh but the cookies are hidden you will NEVER find them!" I gave an evil laugh. I winked at them. I heard the room burst into laughter. My boys were hugging and licking me. If Fenrir wagged his stupid tail any harder it would break.

"Mom! We heard you were back and we had to come find you! Stupid human vampires tried to keep us away from you. Than Tyr called me a liar and stupid so knocked him out! Than we started fighting. We also ran out of cookies you didn't leave us with enough so it was an emergency!" He plopped down on his furry ass and whimpered all sad faced. From behind him I heard Tyr mutter something along the lines of pussy. He flipped around still holding the sad face and shouted.

"Oh yeah! Who's the one who locked himself in a ROOM for a month screaming that you missed your mommy?" He glared at him for a second. I was still catching up on all of their theatrics while I was gone. Goddess help me it was only for a week or two… I was about to come back. The time for gods moves differently mind you. A lot faster or slower. We sped time up on earth while I was gone.

Tyr got all arrogant faced. "I did no such thing. Besides who was the one who slept on his parents BED crying that he missed his belly rubs and COOKIES! Oh yes the mighty world eating Fenrir!" Without a second thought Fenrir tackled Tyr and started drooling on Tyr. I sighed before walking up and picking up Fen by his neck skin.

"Owwwww! Ok ok! We'll be good! "I nodded and put him down. Everyone else was confused to say the least. I guess I couldn't blame them.

"SO do I get I get a hug?" I didn't finish talking before I was pulled into a giant hug from both of them. Yes fen could hug it was a unique thing to watch.

"So mom when do we get to kill the humans and vampire scum?!" Tyr was bouncing up and down as was fen. I heard a loud gasp behind us. Oh did I not tell you? Most of the young vampires were in fact going to die. No use for them. I had a planet of vampires already thanks.

"When you get your asses over there and say hi to your father." They perked up and ran full speed to Cano hugging him and whimpering. They must have not seen the poor guy. They were happy to have him back. While I admit most of the kids were totally momma's boys / girls. Cano was very " Offish" So was I to be honest however with my kids I was not.


	6. Chapter 6

The castle was so busy right now. Fenrir had eaten some female yearling of a vampire already. Goddess knows I didn't really care for her anyway. Like I said most of the new vampires were going to be killed off. I set the age at 2 years. Anyone under 2 years was to be killed, vampire wise at least. If they had found a mate than they could live. I wasn't a total bitch now was I? I just had no time to teach children how to act.

I was sitting on my throne watching Fenrir and Tyr fight. Some humans could see the gods and goddess. They had special eyes and ears. The ones who could hear and see us were a lot more...well they were calm. They had no reason for war. Now I will say that some of them did have a want for more power. They used dark magic a lot. When these special humans told others about seeing the Gods, Goddess and guardians. Well they got called "Nutcases" Or "crazy". The humans gave them pills to stop them thinking such things.

The funny part would be soon to come. Those whom could see us wouldn't face such harsh punishments. I admit while it might sound ghastly and horrific it's true. The humans who could see us lived altogether better lives. They seem to feel love and warmth more. Most humans were scared and thus far pushed into something they might not want out of such fear. The people who could see us knew something bigger was out there. They knew we loved them and protected them as best we can.

I sighed and walked out of the throne room. I guess I neglected to notice that Cano had left before me already. He needed time to think about something. I walked in quiet. I needed this time to think alone for a second. A rare treat for me as you might guess. Usually unwelcome. I was unknowingly walking to the cell where they held Eddie boy.

Why oh why did I feel so bad about locking him up. For the love of the gods the man was horrible. I lost count of how many girls and guys he slept with while with me. The thing about being a man is that there is no way to honestly test if they are a virgin or not. Lying about such a thing for men is easy.

I was thinking of letting him out to at least speak with his family. I mean they did love him. Goddess knows why. He was a whiney, needy boy. Simple. He got upset so easily. I let out a soft breath as I opened the cell door. An old door with bits of rust on the faded bars. It make a loud protest as I opened it. The once quiet hallway filled with the loud creak, the faded stone walls of the hallway dimmed by age and the lack of light. As I looked in the small cell I seen two figures. One bent over the other standing tall. At first I thought Eddie boy seduced one of my guards. As the position would have warranted such a guess. Upon closer inspection I seen silver venom dripping down. The standing figure turned around holding Eddie boys head. His teeth were long, sharp and a light silver color. His venom was bright blue. Dripping out of his mouth. Only one other person had crystal blue venom.

Shaking my head I walked up to the figure and lay my head on his shoulder. His arms entwining around my waist. He tossed the head in the corner and pulled me closer to his large frame. I smiled and looked up at him , my voice a mere whisper. "You know I had a feeling you might do something like this. " I whispered against the man's neck.

He simply chuckled. "Yes well what can I say. " I could feel him shrugging as if the death ment nothing. Which honestly it did mean nothing. I was devoid of all feelings when it came to Eddie boy. I know it sounds so cruel however with all the drama that man put me through you can't blame me. I mean really you can't. The man smiled and pulled me closer to him if that was possible. "I could say sorry for taking the little boy's life but I'm not sure it's worth an apology." I twitched my arm feeling the sharp prick of something against it.

"You once told me that most life was worth an apology. " I spoke quietly.

He let out a sharp breath as my long clawed finger sunk into his upper arm. The sharp intake of breath that followed told me one thing. "Yes the key word there is, Most"

He said nothing more for a short time before he spoke again. "Although if you wish me to say it I shall just to keep you happy. " He pulled me back and gave me a wide wolf life grin. I couldn't help but smile at the stupid grin. When he didn't stop I broke out into fits of laughter.

"Oh Cano you jealous man you. How I love you "I smiled and nuzzled against him once more. " You know I knew you were upset about Eddie boy being alive. "

He held me refusing to let go. "How did you know I was here?" He questioned giving me a quizzical look.

"Hummm, to be honest I'm not sure. I was walking to clear my head and ended up here. " I sunk my long sharp claw back into his arm earning another pleasurable gasp from him. He pulled it out slowly whilst staring at me.

"You know if you keep doing that…" He trailed off giving me his wolf like grin once more.

I was about to respond when I heard a dry gagging noise behind us. "I may be thousands of years old but that doesn't mean I want to see my parents dry humping in a dirty cell. Now would you two please come back to the throne room? Something happened. "The voice was deep, heavy and commanding. It was tyr. The god of war. He started to walk out of the room holding in his hand a large clump of black fur with red streaks.

"Stop pulling out Fenrir's hair please. Now turn around and be nice for a second would ya?" He turned and looked me dead in the eyes. His eyes holding a sad distraught look. I over looked something. He only got that face when something bad happened. I wasn't perfect. I over looked futures all the time.

I let go of Cano and ran past Tyr to the throne room. Cano and try were trailing behind me. Slamming the door open I was greeted with the sight of a pure black pup , tiny horns on his head grey and black in color , Small armor lining his little body. Bright green eyes, purple streaks down his body. Half of his front left paw was torn off, his tiny head gashed open. Blood running down his body. Eyes closed and his body cold. He was the first pup we have head since I got back. Pups are a rarity for us around here. They require large amounts of meat, souls and attention. The parents had to be on full watch to get that amount of food.

I picked up the frail pup and walked to where the thrones sat. The throne room was filled with people at this point. Fenrir was watching intently as were the parents of the pup. Both of whom were healing up as well. Sinking to my knees I lay the pup in the water that the thrones sat on. The phoenix stared at me with blank eyes. Suddenly they both startled awake. Someone cursed them to sleep forever. One problem is that I had created them. Nothing could harm them. Why would someone want the birds gone nae sleeping?

They answered my question when they pushed me away. Fanning there wings over the pups body. Squawking and singing loud and beautiful songs. The water washed over the pup's body healing him slowly as it did. His chest rising and falling with renewed life. We waited as the mythical birds healed him up. I looked at Cano who had a straight face. No emotion, nothing. He was lifeless.

I took his face in my hands and spoke softly. "Cano come back to me. " As I spoke he fell to the ground in a heap of what looked to be bugs and spiders. I snapped my fingers and looked around at the pile of worried faces in the room.

I spoke with a harsh tone. "Someone took your father. War has been declared. Get the troops ready. Fenrir help me find Cano. "They nodded. Fenrir nodded and walked out of the room with me.


	7. Chapter 7

Read and review please. I love hearing nice things about what I write. I am also thinking of starting another story now that I have time. Life has been busy. I had to take some ME time. Sorry it took me a while guys I do custom poems and what not if you want Inbox me.

Fenrir started pacing around the room. I kicked everyone else out. The birds were healing the pup quietly in the corner. I was getting more furious as time went on. I had problems accepting the fact that Cano had let himself be taken. He could get out easily and we both knew it. He simply wanted me to have a little bit of fun. He called it hide and seek. See who could find him faster. Knowing Cano he was probably sitting in a cage sipping some tea and eating.

Honestly now he was such a dork sometimes it was funny. They had taken Cano when the pup was being healed. I felt them doing it and I felt him being gone. The whole act of me attempting to bring him back to us with a soft word was for the kids. Cano was taken and that trick would never work. He and I were in bed when we see him being taken. He ignored it with ease. I know he didn't really care if he was taken or not. Being taken was fun for us. They could never hope to kill us. Maim us? Yes. But even that would be hard. Cano would destroy them if he needed. Although I will say I felt a huge need to bring him back now. Maybe it was because I was in need of some loving. Maybe it was because I simply missed him.

I looked around. I let the doors slam open. Everyone started to fill the room. Worried looks strewn across their faces. They knew what I was going to do. I was going to get my husband back on my own. IT was my mission and no one else's. I needed a good fight anyway. With a simple nod I snapped my slender fingers and was gone. I found him.

Cano was in a dark castle. Black stone with green streaks. The doors were made of an old wood. I sighed as I looked at the guards stationed at the doors. They were huge and threatening. I thought for a second. Standing there quietly I waved my hand putting up what amounts to the human camera. I wanted everyone to see what I was about to do. Live feeds would automatically show to every mythical creature on earth. I knew Jake was watching with wide eyes. That young wolf was so sweet really he was.

I walked forward with a deadly calm about me. My entire being was simply relaxed. Dressed in silver clothes. My armor was simple it connected to my crown. The jewels of the universe adorned my crown. The crown itself was so unique. It was made in a fashion that only an elf could manage. So delicate and impressive. It ran down my hair pulling it into intricate shapes. Armor and clothing working perfectly together to make something that seemed to be taken out of a movie or dream. My long ears curving behind my head piercings running down them. My eyes flashing a dangerous orange and black. Teeth and nails long, sharp, black / silver and threatening.

As I walked the guards stared at me with open mouths. I gave a small grin as I stared at them. Standing perfectly still. "Young ones. I give you one chance to move before I move you myself. I came for my husband and you seem to be in my way. "I waited. They looked at me with incredulous faces.

"Look lady, we were told no one comes in this building. We can't move. "The taller vampire made Emmett look like a toy. This guy was huge. Shame to lose such an impressive creature. Ahh well. Without moving I stared at him. My eyes changing. The colors of a dangerous brewing storm filling them. With a quick flick of my eyes they were both suspended in the air. Unable to move they were stuck. I could hear their thoughts. They ranged from "who is she?" To "How did she do this what's her power! "

I smiled up at them. My smile was sickeningly sweet. "I'm so nice I'll give you a chance to come over to my side and live happily. As you both seemed to have been tricked. I am the rightful queen." They both grew even paler if that was possible as they nodded. I grinned and closed my eyes. Putting them in the throne room of my castle. It would keep them safe and sound.

As I walked in I sniffed the air for Cano. He was in a back room, far from where I stood. I lost count of how many vampires and werewolves were there, standing in front of me. I sighed seemingly bored. I crouched and made the motion. With a quick flash they were all running to me. I was thinking of fighting them like everyone else would be I was too lazy. I wanted Cano back. Getting on both knees I drew a line with my finger. Across the whole hallway. A shining line. They ignored it and kept running. I gave a toothy grin as I took a few steps back.

As they attempted to cross my line a huge shattering roar burst forth. Flames growled and flicked up angrily. I pulled my flames down as I had a fun little idea. Closing my eyes once more I brought Tyr and Fenrir to me.

With a thud they landed at my feet. The creatures on the other side of my line were scared to cross. Fenrir and Tyr had huge shit eating grins on their faces as they gave me a huge hug whispering "best mom ever!" Pulling my line down I waved my hand leaning lazily against a wall. I heard the maniacal laughing as they both ripped through the soldiers with such ease. Fen was going to be filled to the brim if he kept eating what he killed. They had them all down before I could get comfy. Pretty fast. I walked through the mass of bodies quietly. Running, nae skipping in front of me fen and tyr went after anything and everything they could find. I had to stop when I heard a loud yelp. Turning around I seen a werewolf with a huge paw on fens head. I laughed quietly as fen played the hurt hound. He winked at me before leaping in the air. Doing an elegant back flip up into the air his body growing from the size of a normal human wolf to a size that was too big for this castle to hold. With a loud crack the building started coming down.

I threw a shield up around Tyr and myself and the entire area. Luckily we were very far out. Humans could never hope to find this place it was oh so perfect. Fenrir let out a huge growl, showing why he was the world eating wolf. He put his head down growling at anything and everything that moved. With a few steps of his armor lain paws he had everything down. He flipped and stared at me with those large saucer like eyes. Flicking black and silver he kept staring. Meeting his gaze I smiled softly as he started licking my face. Nearly knocking me over with his huge tongue. I giggled happily and smiled at them both.

I pulled my hands together trying to find Cano. I found him under a massive pile of stone, wood and bodies. With his shield up. The scene was pretty funny. Everything was destroyed and in rubble. Fen shrank back down his normal size and stood by tyr behind me watching curiously. Cano was sitting happily inside of his shield sipping on some wine. His chair was large and comfy looking. With a quick flash of a grin he took the last sip of his wine. Standing up he walked towards me pulling his shield down. Rolling my eyes I tossed on over his head. He gave me a confused face as I did that. However pointing above his head I showed him the piled of debris that would have fallen on his head. He nodded and pulled me in his arms holding me tightly. "So it looks like Fenrir went close to full size and had fun, hum. "Tyr and he had some fun that was for sure. I could feel him smiling against my neck. I pulled my head against Cano's chest holding him tightly. I could stay like this forever.


	8. Chapter 8

I really did have a new found love for this castle we had just taken. With the massive pile of ash and bodies being the exception. Even than Fenrir was running around eating all of them. The surroundings were beautiful. It was set in the middle of a huge forest. A place out of the view of human eyes. Birds and exotic animals running around. The quiet sounds of nature. IT soothed me. The castle itself was beautiful before Fenrir had ruined it. I remade it using white stone with lime green streaks and light grey steaks running through it. The doors leading into the room were massive stretching over 10 feet high. Carved out of a rich red wood, the smell that filled the room was so sweet, like honeysuckle. I was so tempted to move to this castle on a permeant bases. But I figured it would be better to use it for our private getaway. Cano, myself, Fenrir, Tyr and so on. I knew they didn't like mixing with such lowly vampires. Yes it sounds harsh but in the end they are gods and goddess's. They had little patience to deal with more bothersome creatures than necessary. Epically Tyr. Everyone wanted to see his power goddess help me. He was far from being there savior. He was here for me and Fenrir that was it. The war and everything else wasn't even a warm up for him. For all that he could start and finish stronger wars on his own. So could Fenrir. Easily.

I looked at both Tyr and Fenrir and smiled. "I think we might use this as a private getaway for our kind. That way we could go without being bothered. If you two want to stay by my side you can hide under mine or your father's hair. Just so that you might not be bothered. "I see Fenrir jumping around like the weirdo that he was, Tyr was happy as well. They used to hide on my neck slightly under my hair. They mostly did this when they wished to be left alone.

The castle was done. I had a sudden urge to enchant it. Enchanting it would make it more beautiful that you could imagine. I waved and hand and let the enchantment start. It was a very easy spell to do however with me doing it was a little hard. Simply due to the fact that I went over board as always. The stones started shifting creating beautiful perfectly made stones. Still using my color choice. They seemed to grow more beautiful, slightly shimmering streaks ran through them now. The floor was made out of a dark black stone that held a bright shimmering blue in it. Small jewels lined the walls. Statues lines the sides leading up to my throne. A massive platform now stood in the center of the new throne room. Still holding that amazing water with the exotic other worldly fish in it. However the difference was that this water was deeper, somehow it was more beautiful. Elegant perches stood high. The water was from my room up at our temple. The temple of the gods and goddess. The temple no creature non god or goddess got to enter. The temple of the royals.

I smiled happily staring at the water. I wanted desperately to go touch it. I knew I should wait but it had been oh so long since I've seen it. I stood quietly and waited. This is when things started to change. I thought this was to be what I had stated before. A getaway castle. But oh no my magic had another plan. I put my face into my hands, without thinking I automatically fell back. As if by a que that never came a massive throne formed quickly behind me. I fell back into my throne. My sub-conscious had given me what I really wanted. A taste of home. I was home sick. Perhaps that's why I was so tired lately.

I smiled as I ran my hand along the jewels on the throne. They were varying colors. They were the royal jewels marking me as queen of ….well everything. I was the strongest ever know and I always would be. It was simple really. I held more power than I knew what do with at times. The throne was huge and demanding, a bright and beautiful silver and blue metal made the throne. The metal was twisted into shapes not possible for metal. My crown was adorning my head now, the crown itself as you may as well know was huge in its own right. IT worked perfectly with my skin and everything I had on. The crown was made out of the silver and blue metals along with a metal that looked like woven diamonds and jade. The metal reach high atop my head. Forming a huge crown, twisting it pulled my hair back in between its elegant shapes. Running down my shoulders and covering my whole body. It was a full body crown. It fell down parts of my face. Elven in nature it was elegant, delicate and demanding all at once. The metal to me was simply like my clothes. Most of the time I forgot I had it on. It worked with my hair, clothes and throne. It was the crown of the overall ruler and that's how it always will be.

I sat up straight and looked at Cano who was smiling happily as he looked at me. His throne was sitting beside mine. Smaller than mine it was still amazing to see. "I must admit I'm happy to have a taste of home. I missed the temple. I was watching your goddess form sleep for so long I fell into my own slumber. I fear I was useless after you left. I know I should have tried to be stronger…. "He was walking towards the thrones now. As he reached them he took my hand in his and kept speaking "I couldn't do it. I lost my soul mate. Such a loss is one that you cannot simply move on from. I wanted to be strong but without you it was impossible. My dear after this ordeal I will never leave your side again. Take that back starting now I will never leave you side for the pain is too great. "He had tears forming in his eyes. He never spoke like this in front of anyone. But the two that stood before us were some of our closest kids.

I pulled myself to him holding him close. I felt that same pain for too long. Knowing my true mate was something that I couldn't hope to see for a long while. I missed him and it hurt. No more words needed be to spoken this day. I cried on his should. He held me tightly. "I missed you my husband. " The castle was done. As we held each other in our embrace we heard a loud squawking. Without hesitating a massive black crow flew into the room demanding attention this crown made human birds look like toys it took up most of the room luckily it had amazing grace. Grace that only a god could have. It circled above once more before it did a nose dive. With such amazing speed we watched it transform into a man. He had an eye patch on. I knew it was for looks. TO be honest he could see with both eyes. The patch was just a spell for others. He stood tall, silver hair, a crown resting upon his head, a scar on his face, a tough no mess about look. He held a serious look. Tyr and Fenrir nodded to him quietly. Standing tall they fell along each side of this man almost automatically.

He spoke "I hate to interrupt this but we have a bit of an issue at the temple mother. I fear I need your help to solve this little fight before it gets too bad. "He smiled slightly at me bowing his head oh so slightly. This man? This was none other than Odin.

Him being here meant life was about to change. Drastically. The time was here.


	9. Chapter 9

I knew it was coming but I guess I wanted to live in my happy peaceful world for a second. I know I know! Selfish but whatever. Sometimes I had to remind everyone that I still had needs and being bugged every second was simply annoying. That's what there were other kings and queens. So that they could give me a BREAK. It worked. For the most part I got left alone. Only bugged when something got completely out of hand.

I shook the thought out of my head. A strong pair of arms was around me. The feeling was more of that of a child hugging his mother. I smiled softly and pulled my son close. He had missed me and I knew it. I smiled at him as I let him go. Odin was a king yes. A norse god and king to be exact. He was very very old. It annoyed me how wrong the writings of him were. The humans got so much of it wrong. I guess it was bound to happen.

"Mom I must admit the temple has been so …. Different since your departure. " I'd seen the tears threatening to fall over the edge of his eyes. HE was sad. He missed me. I was honestly the one who he came the most.

I let out a soft sigh walking forward a bit. My crown gleaming in the light. HE seemed to understand as he took his place. He always stood to the left of me as Cano took the place right by my right side holding my hand. Tyr and Fenrir would stand to either side of us.

My little vamps were happily talking in the castle. None the wiser that they could be destroyed within mere seconds. It wouldn't take much for a god or goddess to destroy them. To them the vamps were a problem simply solved.

Most of the vamps had deep respect for us. The younger ones who no clue as to who we were. I suppose it's the world we live in. The humans had admittedly thrown away all notion of any higher power. It saddened me to know and see how far humans had fallen. When working with the gods and goddess's humans were perfectly happy.

I wanted the disturbing memories to be gone. I had far too much to deal with at this time to think about what the humans had done. I stood straight up. With a wave of my hand my crown was on my head. Shining With brilliant displays of color and power. IT was a beautiful mix.

I wanted to sit back up on my throne. I missed my temple oh so much. I knew it was a pipe dream right now as I still had so much time before I got to go back. Yes I control when but it would work out perfectly if I just waited.

I looked at Cano, Tyr, Fenrir and Odin. A twinkle evident in my eyes. I hear a loud laugh from Odin who started shaking his head. "Gentlemen it seems our dear queen wants to have a bit of fun. She wants to put on one of her famous shows. "He was right. That boy knew me really he did. Cano shook his head and pulled me into his arms. I couldn't help but to smile as I nipped at his neck softly.

They stood in line. Cano holding my hand softly. He stood to the side of me he was the same height but my crown made me look more threatening and imposing than him. My power would flare around me. The others stood to our sides. All of them smirking happily. Cano did the honors, with a snap of his fingers we were in the Volturi castle. The throne room was full. I stood outside of the hallway everyone was crowded in the throne room. Why? Hell if I know they honestly just liked to be in that room since it was so…. Perfect. With a flick of my wrist the doors slammed open. The door splintering harshly. I walked in, my power flaring up around me angrily. I wasn't even using half of my power right now it was less than 20% of my true power. Even at this amount it was too much for most who stood before me.

As if by some unheard cue the crowd parted. They bowed their heads but stood quietly. I walked up to my throne and sat down quietly. My beautiful birds acknowledged my presence with a quick nuzzle of their beaks on my leg. I looked around and placed our entire castle in a shield. Human eyes couldn't hope to see past this shield. IT wouldn't come down until the time I set it down. I flicked my wrist again and took the roof down along with the walls giving up a huge platform. I heard quiet gasps and questions floating around.

"Holey shit little sis "I looked at Emmett with a raised brow. Rosalie smacked him and winked happily to me. It was hard to not laugh at him. Those two just made me giggle. With a quiet nod the sky started to crack and flare up, black and grey filled the sky above us. It was starting.

The sky was filled with a loud and beautiful squawk. With a bright pure white glittering light it was filled with beautiful phoenix. The first to swoop down was an ice element phoenix. Long tail feathers flowing behind him, his head had a large crest made of pure ice although it looked like ice that was woven to feathers. His body was whiter than anything seen on earth.

Flapping his elegant the amazing bird flew across the sky dropping the most amazing icicles down. Along with big glittery white flakes of snow. The amazing song was almost chilly as the bird sang it. Human ears would bleed if they heard the songs of the phoenix. The bird few down and landed upon a perch I set up.

With another loud crash the sky above stared flaring up. Flames of blue, red, purple and green sprang up. Showing off its power before it even came. The fire Phoenix was coming. The song of the fire phoenix was different. This song was elegant like the rest but this song seemed to heat up your very core. It brought hot tears to your eyes. Suddenly the magnificent bird came into view. Is base color was a dark grey black color, with stunning red, orange and blue wings. A bright yellow beak, its eyes were a swirling mass of color. The long tail feathers flowing behind it as the bird flew.

I smiled as the bird took one last swoop of the room and sat on its perch. The show continued with my two phoenix that sat by the thrones. There were indeed so many more variations of these birds but I had time for a small show not a big one. When the last bird sat on its perch singing with the rest a lightning bolt came crashing down shocking everyone. With a loud crash the ground shook. Before anyone knew what hit them a giant crow was swooping around the room. This crow was more the size of a full grown human. I had to stifle a laugh as I seen an eye patch on its eye. I swear even when needing to be serious that man can't seem to be.

With a loud ear piercing squawk the bird did a nose dive into the ground. As the last second with a cloud of black and yellow smoke Odin himself appeared. With a voice that was aged, harsh and demanding he said one single word. "Odin "

The ground shook again but this time the color that filled the sky was light grey purple. As the ground kept shaking the walls started to drip blood. They changed from stone to the walls of pure bone. The little vamps stayed cemented in place. The blood would smell good to them but with a harsh edge of warning on it. It was dangerous blood to drink. As the bleeding started to speed up the sky its self-started to show scenes of the past war's that we had had. Mind you I'm speaking of the wars of the gods and goddess. I heard shocked gasps around the room as the scenes played out. One figure was prominent in the scenes. Tyr. With a quick move the scene stopped. A huge spear shoot out of nowhere landing to the left of Odin. He moved not a single muscle as it landed. Staring straight ahead. A huge figure jumped from the sky landing right atop his spear crushing it to nothing. He didn't seem to notice. Peeking into his head I heard "Damn it! That was my favorite spear! "The funnier part was when without moving or twitching Odin responded with "Than you shouldn't have used it stupid. "

Tyr huffed in his head but kept the show going. He stood up straight looking forward. They booth stood at a little over 9 feet or so. They were shrunk down on earth because of our height alone. He spoke not one word but a sentence. Damn show off kid that he is. With a war torn, Deep rumbling voice he said the following. "Head God of war and Bringer of death, First child to the great mother and father, Tyr "

The sky rumbled again louder this time. The sky an amazing silver and green color. Light flickering everywhere. An amazing scene of the elven lands came to. Unseen plants and creatures of such beauty. Nothing could really compare to this.

The song that played was perfect. The stone on the wall came to back to stone. But pure white stone now. With a huge ray of pure light my Husband stood by my side holding my hand. His crown polished and looking perfect. His armor simple but somehow that made us scary. Knowing that we don't really need much protection but most at a state of unease. His long hair flowing behind him. All eyes snapped to him. I hear loud gasps as they finally seen there king standing there. Cano spoke. His elegant yet icy tone. "King and husband to her majesty the queen and great mother, Strongest being we will ever know. The only true immortal. "He moved back and looked ahead.

I walked forward and spoke with a light and airy, song like voice. Nothing had been heard like it before. My voice made the vamps voices sound like mud. "Queen of all, Strongest being to ever be known, the first true immortal, permeant holder of the throne of all. Auberon "


	10. Chapter 10

As I finished my sentence I heard another crash. We looked up and watched curiously. I had a feeling this was going to happen. I had everyone here whom I had asked to come. I only needed one of them however this was so much more fun. Besides if the future went in the way which I seen I would need more just to make my life easier. I doubt I would be forgiven if I left out some of the more powerful gods.

The sky was a pure black now. We kept watch a few of the little vampires were hiding behind each other. As it swirled and thundered loudly the ground shook. What looked like a ray of light started to shine through. It was pure gold and shimmered brightly against the pitch black of the sky. As the gold started to grow in size the color started to get more and more luminescent. The gold and black mixed perfectly now. Swirling together but keeping their brilliant colors alive. The swirling mass started to flee into a shape almost man like but jackal like at the same time. With a loud noise that sounded like a cross between a jackal and man it was gone. There in it the colors place stood a jackal. Large, muscle bound with sleek black fur. Brilliant shimmering gold accents lined his body. Around his eyes coming out to a sharp point. Large ears that stood straight up. His voice was loud and again it was a cross between a very powerful yet exotic man and a jackal. "God of the Egyptian underworld, Protector and guardian of the dead, Bringer of plagues, Son to the mother and queen of all. Anubis "As he finished he had a gotten down on more of a crouch. He was growling and letting out loud noises his body started to muscle more than it was before. As he growled his armor started to fall upon him. It seemed to just appear. He quieted down and started to stand up. I heard someone's thoughts say the following. "I never understood why that man always needed to make such an entrance. " I chuckled to myself it made me smile that boy really was like me. It made me so proud. He really was awesome son.

He stood up straight and set his eyes upon the horizon. Before anything could continue he glared at the little vamps that were watching. The hall had grown at this point and was now massive. The humans would never know anything was going on, it would be too much trouble if they did. He started to stalk closer to them. As he did this I could hear loud whimpers and cries of pleading. I knew what he was doing. He wanted to look like who he was. The dead. A god. Someone to be feared. Something that was virtually unable to be killed except by myself or the king and a few others. He chuckled darkly as they moved and parted like a massive sea. Even other gods moved for this man. He was close now, his large, pure black claws were easily able to rip through the line.

I sighed inwardly I knew what he wanted. I spoke to him quietly within our own heads. Even mind readers like Eddie boy couldn't hear in on us. It was solitary and private. What we needed at times. "Kill that big burly vampire named Demetri. He's a spy and terribly boring. Make it big to please. "He gave me a wink within his head and got a dangerous look in his eye. Charging with a speed incomparable to vampires he hit. Like an entire wall running into a building it was a loud thundering crash. The vamps around him were unhurt just slightly dazed and scared. Dragging the body back to the center of the room he chuckled as he threw Demetri down. With a crash he slammed into the floor. Anubis was stalking around him. His feet were arched up at the heels, a paw that extended into an elegant and muscled leg. Gold and black claws clicked against the floor threateningly.

As he stalked he glared and watched. Chuckling loudly and darkly. The sky returned back to pure black however this time the moon was showing. However this moon was bright and gold. With another loud thundering noise it shifted. The gold moon shifted into the gold eyes of the god himself. He laughed darkly this time. The eyes up high within the sky flew to a very terrified Demetri. I heard a loud yelp and a sharp hiss as Anubis picked Demetri up by the neck. He glared at the audience and chuckled at the terrified faces. "I do adore the look of fear within your eyes. " He stalked close to a female vampire. Demetri still in his grasp being held high. He took a long sniff of the little vampire. That had to smell they did stink I will admit the true smell of a vampire was nasty to say the least. "And the smell of fear is oh so nice "

Without a warning another voice came into to the room. Speaking as if the owner was everywhere at once. This voice was Female but this voice was deadly. It sounded like death speaking. A teasing tone lined the voice. "I believe I'm the judge of that "I saw him tremor lightly, actually I seen a few of them shake at that tone. The black sky fled into a growing figure. Taller than Anubis but not as big. Female. She was tall like all of us. Her hair hung in long waves. It looked like a black river that flowed back into her body. Her outfit was unique style of dress A dark silver lined the rich black fabric. It was a ball gown style with less … Poof. Her crown was smaller than mine. It fell over part of her forehead and formed over her horns than lay atop her head. She was beautiful but hauntingly so. When she spoke her shining black teeth showed. Her eyes were black and grey with red, green and orange pupils. She stood very tall. Her face was so beautiful but as I said once before it would haunt you. She stood up straight her ashy color skin gleaming like a jewel. She started to walk over to the little vamp Anubis had smelt. He was standing straight up still holding Demetri. HE gave her a big toothy grin. With a flick of his wrist he flung Demetri up into the air. The female looked up as he did and grinned a deadly grin. Demetri stopped moving and hung in the air helplessly. Her eyes shot back to the crowed as she spoke. Her voice that same tone as before but with more malice to it. "Goddess of the Norse underworld and bringer of all death, Queen and bringer of all pain, Daughter and personal hunter for the Great mother of all, Hel "

Anubis gave a grin and stalked closer to her, I sighed and held back a smile. These two were always fighting but they had a nice ... yet strange relationship. I watched as did we all. The crowed moved back giving the two Deities more room. Hel stood up straight and perfectly tall. Her face held nothing but the promise of pain and fear. I watched her grin as she went back into a very graceful stance. Her and Anubis locked eyes. She let out a loud snarl. You could hear the torment and pain that growl would because it thundered out. I heard loud whimpers the little vamps watching.

With once jump they leapt at each other they crashed into each other. Growling and snarling loudly. Hel flipped once and grasped at Anubis's arm as she did you could see a bright yellowish green color climbing up his arm withering it away. She tore as it turned into dust. He didn't hesitate to grasp his shoulder and let his black and purple magic flow. The arm grew back quickly. He flung his hand forward and slammed her with a massive blow that flung her backwards. She screeched against the floor she flipped her foot and flung herself in to the air. She hovered easily next to Demetri and glanced down at Anubis who flung himself up into the air. She looked curiously at the seemingly small Demetri than back to Anubis. She gave him a haunting smile. She walked to him as if she were walking on an actual floor and not the air. She stopped short and growled a growl that put everyone to shame. He gave her a grin and moved closer.

His head moved quickly to her neck, her long sharp clawed hand moved to his shoulder as he whispered with a louder more dominate tone. "Would you like to smell the little human or shall I teach you respect, you little twit "He pulled back and gave her a huge grin as gasps were heard around the room. He sauntered back to me standing too left of me. Everyone on our side was looked quiet bored of these two until now. No one moved though. Hel growled and leapt down to the ground with a loud crash. Her aura was flaring dangerously, she was serious now….

Black and orange smoke pillowed around her, the sky was gone as was the floor. We might as well been standing on a black and orange cloud now. As she walked the sky started to show piles of the dead and dying. Screams of pure terror and horror echoed around her as she walked. With a humorous face Anubis stalked forward to her. She let out a loud scream. As she quieted down she flung her hand out and grasped him by his neck, bone breaking and a cracking could be heard. "Would you like me to teach you respect, little boy "

He let out a massive roar and growled out. Flipping around he started to call some major magic into the room. "Oh little brat I shall get you for that one! "He was about to dive forward when I started walking forward slowly. My elven style shoes clicking quietly against the floor. As I walked everyone I passed took a knee, Even the ones I didn't pass took a knee. I noticed they kept their head high up in the air watching even as they took a knee.

These two were fighting still not noticing me. Anubis now had his teeth around her neck trying to decapitate her. She was slicing at his back tearing off flesh as quickly as it healed. I stepped into the middle of the room. Still they fought. I spoke. My voice was worse than anything that had been heard. It was terrifying, but calm and slightly teasing. "Children of stop this now. " Nothing they continued to tear. So I spoke louder this time it thundered throughout the room. Making everyone shudder from the over whelming power it brought. "So help me both of you stop this now or will STOP IT FOR YOU "I screamed the last part out. As if someone had pressed the pause button. The stopped and stood up straight still glaring at each other. I nodded and went back to standing by Cano. Without another word. Tyr stepped forward and shook his head laughing softly.

He looked at both of them and spoke with his loud war torn voice. "You two really must stop playing at such a serious time. "He shook his head and started walking back to his spot. As he did a somewhat confidant voice piped up. Female and fairly tiny sounding.

"That was playing?!" He turned around and looked at the tiny female vampire who questioned him. He glared and finally nodded his head. "Yes that was playing. You should see them fight. "He walked off and stood in his spot with a cold look on his face.

"Hey I was talking to you! "That voice piped up again. "Get your giant flabby ass back here! "The voice demanded. His peaceful expression quickly turned cold. His eyes grew black and started to bleed a dark red color. Tyr was furious. The one who owned that voice was about to die.

The audience parted quickly. Leaving a female vampire standing alone with a grin. She looked down at her nails and spoke again. "Well come on big boy talk to me "she taunted. He stormed forward his hand on the hilt of his sword. He withdrew it quickly and before most anyone knew what hit them his sword was on the neck of the female.

I heard the female sigh as she started to shift in a larger form. Now the same size as Tyr. His face was handsome but teasing. He had black hair with emerald streaks in it. Fairly short. This man wore a look of teasing and humor. He had armor on like all of them did. His was a bit like Hel's it was elegant and looked more like clothes for the moment. They would both show there armor soon. I prefer them to keep it showing but the felt it was more a test of strength to keep it off. His eyes were that same pure green color different shades made up his irises. He let out a loud cackle that made most everyone shudder slightly. Tyr kept his stone gaze fixed upon this figure. The male waved his hand let his armor show. It was like any Grecian armor. Clothes and armor worked perfectly together. In shades of a shining grey and various other colors mostly neutral except that blue. Like Sapphires woven into a type of metal.

Lifting his fingers up he clicked them against the metal on the sword that was oh so close to his neck. Grasping it with his thumb and forefinger he pulled it away slowly pulling it down. Without a smile he started flaring up his magic a glazed look came over Tyr's eyes. Shaking his head he snapped out of it quickly. The new male turned around and gave another laugh this one was harsher. As it died down he spoke. "Norse and head god of Illusion and trickery, Son and suspected favorite to the great mother of all. Loki "He practically skipped over to me laughing loudly as he did. I had to shake my head I did miss Loki.

As he reached me he flung his arms out and them around me. "I missed you mummy poo "He was still hugging me when I heard a loud and very annoyed sigh. Cano picked Loki up by his neck and held him up high. As he did Loki shifted into a white and black baby puppy. His tail wagging and tongue flopped out of his mouth he kept wagging. Cano snapped his other hand bringing the real Loki back. Cano spoke with a hard tone. "Apologize to your mother Loki. You know she has no favorite. And learn to bow "He threw Loki down to the ground with a little much force. He landed gracefully on his feet. He took a knee and stared up at me.

"Mother I am sorry "He spoke quietly. Just enough for us to hear. I nodded and let him stand. Our ranks formed and Loki looked out at the crowd that watched us. "Are you having us fight with children around mother "He looked at me curiously.

I heard a lot of offended gasps and hisses coming from the vampires. I shrugged softly. "What would you expect Loki they must know the truth so yes they must stay and watch? Beside tell me you don't feel oh so strong right now.

He stood in his spot and spoke while he looked forward, his face was filled with malice and humor. An odd mix. "Dragons in a field of lambs. Will the dragons slaughter the sheep? "


	11. Chapter 11

"Dragons in a field of lambs. Will the dragons slaughter the sheep? "

As he finished talking he kept his eyes locked with mine. I answered his question with a quiet yet powerful voice. "The sheep are walking into the dragons den. They offer themselves for slaughter" Loki looked at me and went to stand in ranks. He gave a quick wink before standing in rank. It was no coincidence Loki like the rest knew what was coming.

The ground was starting to tremble.

I turned around and looked at the gods and goddess who were now in rank. We had a few more who needed to show before it was time. Luckily we had time still. Hel had her weapon out her fingers toying with it. Her smile was deadly and expectant. The rest were the same. Happily waiting for the war. War for them was a fun time so long as they were on the right side of the war. I could hear voices up at the temple. They were drinking and laughing happily. They were protected they were simply enjoying what was about to happen. I heard one single voice complaining. A high pitched voice with an odd edge of happiness to it noticeably female. I almost broke down laughing right there. With a happily high pitched taunting voice I heard the following " Come on Vardr ! lets go, I want to see momma kill things. "After that the little voice was rambling on and on saying "please please please "I looked at Cano curious if he could hear her as well. He gave a slight nod that said yes.

Looking up into the temple I could see the owner of the high pitched happily voice bouncing around, her mate looking at her with happiness and adoration. Everyone else must have seen it because they were smiling softly. The crowd was unsure of what to do. I sighed and let everyone on our side and up at the temple see the crowd's faces, you see I had shielded the crowd of vamps so they wouldn't die from the power that was now in this room. I looked up as the sky started to turn a shocking color of white, streaks of red and silver filled the sky. Images of Hel's lair started to show. In each scene you would see various forms of death and destruction. Screams of terror and horror filled the room. Behind the screams you could hear that same happy voice laughing, giggling and taunting.

Stone from Hel's lair filled the room. With a surge of power and loud happy giggle the colors in the sky fled into two forms. Each as tall as any of us just a tad shorter but they more than made up for that. The first form was a massive hound. Black and silver and red lined his massive body, horns with intricate carvings lined his horns, the horns themselves pulled back over his shoulders forming around his face. Long sharp teeth, huge claws, his tail was flicking dangerously. His huge body was home to a pair of wings, the same color as his fur, they were much bigger than his body, the wings fanned out to show a magnificent pair that looked to have been made from death himself. Unlike most would think these had no bone showing. A mix of feathers, armor, metal made these wings up. Wings of death. A human plane was smaller than these wings when they fully extended. He had armor on that was also seen on his counterpart. His face said one thing and one thing only "Do not mess with me, for I will kill you and it will be enjoyed "His lips pulled back into a vicious snarl as he crouched snarling at everyone on our side. You could see hints of smiles as they moved back quietly leaving me alone. Even Cano had moved to the side leaving me standing alone.

The white in the room fled into another figure by this massive hell hound. The figure had the same type of body, Huge and dominating. As the body formed you could see pure white wings, the same as the other hounds with one noticeable difference these wings were pure white. Pure shining white among some bright silver metal. With the color being different than the other hounds , and some changes on the wings they were the same in most sense. Wings of death, created by death himself. The metal was that of the gods it was finer than anything on earth. This hound was somehow scarier than the other. The horns bigger framing her entire face, her body was thick and covered in nasty spikes. Armor fell over her body and wings. Made with bones for the dead, it made a nasty noise as the hound moved. Until the hounds moved you would have thought the bone to be wood that was melted… for it was worked like that of liquid. Not human nor vamp could hope to make anything similar to this. The horns decorated with more carvings than the other as with the rest of this hounds body the carvings were white but an off white almost silver the carving stood out. The face of this hound was almost like a human wolf except larger, more pronounced. Lips pulled back to show a mouth filled with amazingly sharp teeth that were with dripping red blood on them. This hounds tail was spiked and large flicking slowly. The hound crouched and glared right at me, the tail flicking faster. Creeping slowly to me snarling and growling loudly. Armor clicking. You could hear gasps and terror from the crowd. Everyone on our side simply watched almost seeming to shake their heads.

With one move I was pounced by both hounds. The white one was wagging happily licking me. Just as quickly as I was pounced they stopped and stood by my side. The white one spoke first in that same female voice. "Daughter to the great mother and father, one of the first Hel hounds known, Wife and mate to Vardr. Garnr "Her voice was playful as she spoke. The male was next to speak standing by my side his tail flicking slowly as he crouched speaking with a loud , harsh and slightly excited voice. "Son to the great mother and father, one of the first Hel hounds, Husband and mate to Garnr. Vardr. "As he finished I seen a figure move slightly catching the attention of both hounds. Garnr flipped around and stared her tail and vardr's starting flicking happily as a hand held out a cookie for each hound. It was Tyr. "Pup come eat your cookie, same to you Vardr. "Without hesitation Garnr leapt on Tyr who held her with ease. Munching drooling everywhere she ate her cookie. Vardr was about the same. I laughed softly watching them. Most of us called Garnr pup… The way she acted most of the time made the name fit perfectly. She was well loved by most of us. Same with her mate. As she ate Cano stood by my side holding my hand quietly. A voice manly voice said one thing … "Are they supposed to be dangerous? Sure don't look it "That was a mistake a huge one. Both hounds hated dearly to be underestimated. Pup was the first to hear it, Vardr merely stood on my other side watching with humor in his large black and silver eyes.

With one solid move pup was up in the air staring at Demetri who had dared to speak the sentence. Honestly the celling was so high. The vamps looked like kids compared to us. She glared at him and said one thing. Her voice was happy however it was happy in a deadly way. "You just sealed your doom. Silly guy. I'm going to eat you now." With a sickening crunch she had eaten him with one bite. You could still hear him screaming after he was eaten. When the hounds eat someone they suffer the worst death you can picture. That's why Hel loves them so dearly because they cause pain with such ease.

The eyes of the crowd grew. They were scared now. Pup let out a burp and went back to stand by Vardr wagging her long spiked tail. She waited as she did she grew serious. They stared and started to snarl at the crowd to shut them up. I was thankful for that.

The war was starting, At this point I could feel the eyes of the elves watching us all, most watched with humor and deep interest. That's when it started. Our ranks were formed. The armor of the gods and goddess gleamed brilliantly. Faces were now serious and waiting. To everyone else it was just me in the room. No audience. No king. Just me. I did this on purpose. The gods and goddess stood still they knew I hidden all of them.

It started. The war of the gods and goddess. The ground started to scream, a loud yet elegant scream. With an earth shattering crack it opened up. A dark scene filled the room. The scene was mostly off colors of black. It was like a forest in the darkest dark. Mostly filled with sharp rocks, and deadly looking plants. Houses in the back could be seen. The style was noticeably elven however this was a disturbing elven style.

The sky was now grey showing images of a war, two sides. one side was filled with elves of pure light colors, White , silver , a light yellow gold, ect. The other was elves filled with dark colors , a horrible look on there faces said one thing and one thing only. " we want death " these were the dark elves, made to destroy, made to kill. They wanted control something they would never have. As the scene went away the sky stayed grey.

With one crash the room was now filled with dark elves. Ears pointed and curving behind their heads, elegantly dark faces, black, red and grey hair. Long sharp nails, There eyes had four rings in them or with the higher ranks they had various shapes. Most dark elves had long sharp nails adorning their hands. Finally the armor. It was amazingly detailed however not as much as there good counterpart. It had the same color palate as they did all colors were dark.

Standing in front of the rest was one tall male elven. Taller than the rest he had a crown on. The dark crown of the elves. He stepped forward slightly and spoke. His voice was not elegant, it was not beautiful, and it was honestly disgusting. It made everyone sick to their stomach. He was laughing harshly as he glared at me with his pain filled eyes. Circles of grey, black, red and orange stared at me. His eyes were amazing when you looked at them. Against his body they shone like jewels. The only beautiful part of this elven. Even the armor of the dark elves was needing help.

"Well well well, look who's all alone. What no show today dear queeny?" he started to snicker

I shrugged and flicked my hand reveling a nasty scar along his neck. This scar was in a pattern though. It had one meaning. Exile. It was a nasty mark that was rarely given he was the first to have earned such a mark. He growled as he tried to hide the mark however he knew better. He couldn't hide it. I sighed softly as I spoke. My voice tired and uncaring at this point. "Gundisalvus, I do wish you would learn some manners. "

He took a step forward, with a quick move he had drawn his sword. The blade resting against my neck. He let out a growl as he spoke into my ear. I could hear loud growls from everyone on our side. They were pissed. No one touched me against my will. I was furious to however it was so much fun to act calm. His voice filled my ears. "OH dear Mother how I wish father could see this. You see I had made this sword for the sheer purpose of beheading you. "He pulled the sword back and swung it with a massive amount of force. He had a smile of glee upon his face. I yawned and patted my mouth in a dramatic way as the massive weapon shattered upon reaching my neck. He let out a very angry roar.

I spoke with humor in my voice now. "OH dear Gundisalvus, how did you think this would work? I am sorry my children for you have forced my hand. "I waved my hand quietly. As I did I was greeted with small screams of terror from the dark elves side.

Standing in all of their glory and ready for war, was the gods and goddess. However one was missing. Cano. Gundisalvus noticed and spoke quickly. "Let me guess, he ran away with someone else, didn't he mother "I looked at him and was about to laugh with a crash shook us all. A crash that even shocked me.

Standing in front of the dark elves was none other than death himself. He shook his head and walked quietly to our side. Nothing needed to be said. You see death could kill a dark elf easily. Walking behind death and to my side was Cano. Happily smiling at me, a deadly smile. He held my hand in his as he looked at Gundisalvus he spoke. "Now tell me who could replace your mother? Silly kids. No, we just forgot Death that is all. Good bye children. "

With that the war was started.

**Ok guys I know I'm slow to update … sorry. I want to know if I should keep this little tale going or should I move on to something else? Let me know **** Also if yall have suggestions for another story let me know **


	12. Chapter 12

As the war started I noticed a few things. The first the huge smile upon Hel's face. Oh this goddess, how do I explain her? Hel is a goddess from the Norse pantheon. She was the goddess of the underworld mind you she ran it however simply because she ran an underworld didn't mean she was bad it simple means that's one of her god heads. Her second god head was that of healing she could bring you back from death with no consequence. She was the one who might bring you to the pagan equivalent of heaven.

As I was saying Hel was running around with a massive smile upon her delicate yet terrifying face. She was using her sword slashing and hacking away with glee. The numbers were huge however we did not half of who was here. In all reality I was able to do this on my own. However I was the absolute ruler of everything so yes. Cano was able to do the same. But this was more fun.

We stood hand in hand within a shield watching with saddened faces. These were all of our children killing each other. Not a pretty thing to see. I will admit we both knew this day would happen and the souls would be destroyed. Why make a soul that would be destroyed in the end? It all served a purpose. Simple. Don't question the universe you will only get more confused and hurt.

As we looked Tyr was going head to head with the second in command of the dark elves. A smile painted on his face, Tyr was winning and he knew it. He gave a sneer as he slid his long sword over the neck of the dark elf. Barley missing his oddly elegant neck. The dark elf was shocked but his face quickly painted itself with a horrible smile. One that meant death and destruction. I am not sure Tyr knew what he had gotten into.

I was unsure of what would happen next. I could read the future Cano could do the same. Think of whom we are. However life was more interesting if you read the book cover to cover. Skipping to the end is never satisfying now is it. No it is not.

The second in command flung his long elegant sword across Tyr's neck, Blood should have poured out of the nick like a waterfall but nothing happened. Tyr was nearly impossible to kill. The dark elves knew this fact. Most knew this. Cano and I both watched Tyr his face had a smile plastered upon it.

I smiled and kept watching softly. My shield was flaring up someone was coming for me. I knew that much was true. Worried me? I laugh at that silly notion. As the head of the dark elves Gundisalvus walked up behind me, he slammed his sword in my back. A nasty cracking noise was heard as it entered my spine. A loud cry was heard from my mouth.

I fell to the ground thick rivers of blood pouring from my back. The sky started to grow dark. The earth cracking, flames rising up from nowhere. The sky turned a nasty shade of green and white, stars flaring up higher than before. Gundisalvus was watching me shake and convulse with a saddened face. Cano fell to my side and cried softly holding my limp body within his strong hands.

"She cannot be dead that simply. You must be mistaken a blow like that would not kill the Great mother of all. Would it?" he was still holding his bloodied sword in his hands.

Cano looked up glaring at him a death glare filled with pain and hurt. "Your mother does everything for all of you. Within her hands you were all created. Life was granted to you and how do you show your appreciation? By killing the very hands that made you. The worlds are all dark now. For her grace is dead. Check for yourself. "  
*

Gundisalvus did check to. Looking at all of the universes and all the planets he could. All of them were thrown into nasty states of death. Cries of anguish could be heard. Tears started to stain the faces of all the dark elves.

Tyr threw his sword down and held a hand up high. He was going all out. Calling for his royal spear.

As the weapon landed in his hand the ground shook and gave protest. The water in the air grew thick, if you wanted to breathe or even hope to see in these conditions you were sadly mistaken. The war was halted in mid fight everyone looked to him with tear stained faces. Pup was low to the ground growling.

Gundisalvus was crying over the body of the Great mother. Tyr stalking closer to him waiting. Cano stood up and pulled a sword from his hilt. Everyone moved back for the great father was furious. Something they had never seen from him. He would get angry but never this bad.

"MOVE. Each and every one of you. Get away from your mother NOW. She does everything for her and you kill her? You ungrateful kids. How could you kill the great Mother?"

BWWWWHAHAHAHHA ! I leave you with a nasty cliff hanger YAY ME !


	13. Chapter 13

Gundisalvus shook his head and laughed. "She is not dead no one can kill her! We know that "

Cano laughed a mighty laughed his eyes grew sad as he spoke. "Perhaps you need to live without us once more. You do not appreciate what you have when we are here. "He slammed his sword into the body of the great mother. As he did the body stared to turn to ash. The earth was crying. Never would she stop for the great mother was gone.

Death walked forward and looked at the ashes and shook his head as he started to sing the song of death. Kneeling to the ground he sang. Every dark elf started to cry taking a knee with death. "How do we live without her? She was always here now she is gone … Life is not worth living without her grace."

Pup was the one to answer Gundisalvus question. "You all wanted her gone. You have no right to cry such tears now. Your mission is complete you should rejoice while we shed our tears for the mother we lost. The universes light and life is gone "Everyone on the side of good formed their ranks again. Tyr holding his spear high up in the air.

As he did he bowed his head. Letting a smile cover his face. " As her grace is gone I shall take her place as the Ruler. I am now in control. "

Screams could be heard as he said this. Cries of anguish for Tyr was not one to mess around with thing. It was all cut and dry to him. A crown fell upon his head as he started to laugh.

As he laughed a soft song could be heard. A ray of light in the dark. Soft singing filled the room. You could hear Hel laughing along with Loki and the others. Pup was wagging her tail softly.

Gundisalvus was growling at this point glaring at pup as her tail was wagging. "How could you be happy right now! " He made a fatal mistake. He picked pup up by the scruff of her neck. Around the room you could hear a soft laugh

Pup was growing a vicious growl ready to kill him. Her tail spikes grew larger. On her neck spikes flashed up skewering his hand harshly. With a loud cry of pain he threw pup to the ground holding his hand. Everyone was now together on one side. The dark elves took ranks with the good. They made a mistake and they were now paying for it. Their heads bowed slightly they watched. Pup started to stalk forward. Her armor changing to that of her highest armor of royalty. The armor she used for bringing death.

It shined brightly even in the dim light. Her tail was raised up high in the air. Her head lowered as she growled louder. Gundisalvus Tried to step back but he was cemented in place. Garnr aka pup was not in a forgiving mood right now. That much was clear. Very few people nae gods and goddess knew that pup was actually stronger than Tyr when upset. Rarely was this side of her shown. She and Tyr were the closest to the great father in strength and even than it was miles apart.

She was ready to kill him. Her tail high and her teeth showing as she snarled viciously.

A soft voice spoke. "Goddess help us. With the Great Mother and the Great father gone no one can stop this hound and goddess. We are now sheep at the mercy of this being. "The voice could be heard plain as day however the owner of the voice was missing. As a loud war torn cry filled the room teal and red lights flashed. The voice was from Hunab-ku The Maya all father.

He wore a mask typical to the Mayan people. His frame was large and covered with elegant clothes of brilliant colors. His voice was light dripping blood lined with care. " Garnr show us how vicious you can be. Show us and remind us why we need to respect you. "

She stated flicking her tail happy as she went back to her little show. "Awe I hate killing in this body. As she said this little pup started to shake. She had a goddess form that form was hardly seen and meant that someone was either about to die or lose their food. Yes pup was a pig and ate quite a bit.

True to her form her goddess form was hard to explain. Pure white with lines of black. The clothes of a goddess, her wings just as big as ever. She was beautiful her armor shined in the light, a sword laying on her long slender hip sheathed but ready to taste blood. Her nails were claws at this point. Sharp and ready. You would need to see her to know the beauty that was Garnr.

She was ready to stalk forward. Everyone moved away from her standing to one side. As they did she flung her body around staring at all of them. "My sword wants to taste blood. Whose shall it be? Maybe ill take you first dear Loki "

She was scaring them and badly. Her sword now at his neck he did nothing but grin. A taunting laugh filled the room. With a loud crack she took off and killed Loki. His body slumped to the ground. " Who shall I take now? "

Tyr was shaking his head looking to the ground. He spoke with a soft saddened tone. " we are now the sheep awaiting slaughter. " 

Pup was about to take another when a soft song started to fill the giant room. IN a language that was never heard on earth, Elfish.

It was a lullaby sang to the gods and goddess only two people could sing this song. The Great mother of all and the Great Father. All heads snapped the center of the room. They waited and waited. Nothing came. "who are we kidding they left. Never to return. "This from a dark elven male. The same one Hel was fighting.

From behind the crowd a voice spoke. "Well well well , it seems I was missed now wasn't I ? I do wonder if you cried for your father as well. PUP get over here. "Without a second thought pup was back to her true form. All the bodies the room flipped around looking for the owner of the voice. Nothing was found. Until a crash filled the room the song being sang quietly.

In the middle of the room sitting upon a throne with Cano was none other the Great mother herself. Alive and well with a soft smile on her face. "Let this be a lesson to all of you. We cannot die. Nor will we ever. "She stood along with Cano. Holding his hand within her hand. "The only true immortals to ever be. Always in power within all the times, dimensions and universes.

As he stood with her Cano looked happy and content. With one loud laugh all eyes went to Loki. Who's body was now whole. He walked to her side as did the gods and goddess. " Well mummsie that was fun ! "


	14. Chapter 14

I must admit what I did to my children might have sounded mean right? Wrong. In the end despite what you think they are our children. Nothing more nothing less. Amazing kids yes but kids none the less. TO Cano and myself at least.

I laughed softly as I watched them clean the mess by hand. I love them but they really need to do some grunt work now and then. It makes them appreciate what their magic and skills in general can do for them. Without them being humbled now and then they would be cocky as all hell.

They cleaned and laughed as they did. No yelling. No fighting. Just laughing. Siblings getting along. Up at the temple life was calm for now. My warriors were sitting and talking with some Wine of varying sorts. You see up at the temple we don't have "beer" Disgusting stuff, we drink the finest wines and meads. They were smoking as well. I had to laugh at that. They were really enjoying life right now it was a good thing to see.

The mess was almost cleaned up. The stones had been placed back from where they had fallen. Without noticed Cano had pulled me from my throne into his lap. I was straddling him now.

Slowly lifting my head I looked up into his eyes. They eyes of the man I had fallen for so long ago. The man who was my soul mate above all else. He smiled and ran a smooth finger across my cheek stopping at my chin. His smile could light the room. Right at this moment his smile could light the world. His eyes had a twinkle in them. I smiled and ran a hand across his face, leaning my head in against his neck breathing in his scent slowly. His arms snaked around me locking me against his larger frame. As we sat that there a cough could be heard behind us.

"If you two are quite done I have returned. " It was Caun. That kid has the worst timing ever!

A reassuring squeeze told me to sit and keep enjoying the moment. Cano was slightly annoyed but understanding. Caun had ONE task and it has yet to be seen if he failed at this task or not. Cano was playing with my arm and hair as he spoke.

"Ahhh Son good to see you home. How was your mission? "A Cheshire cat like smile fell upon my husband's lips. Oh gods help me he was up to something.

Caun coughed and growled slightly. "IT ALMOST FAILED OLD MAN! Honestly now tell me why I had not one, not two but THREE trickery deities on me! "He was glaring now nostrils flaring up he was getting angry. I knew the trickery deities were on him but I let them. It was fun to watch them play. More importantly I knew Loki was actually innocent! Coyote was not however… Can't blame him he gets no time to play lately. 

"If you cannot handle your brothers and sisters the fault lays upon you dear son. You tempt the fates daily and this is known. "As he said this I seen that tell-tale twinkle in his eyes…. As did Pup and Hel and Hades and countless others. Caun however seen nothing of the sort.

"The entire mission almost failed! The dark elves almost KILLED ME! "His hands were flaring power started to pour from each hand. He was ready for a war right now this child was. Without missing a beat Cano spoke up.

"Did you get what we asked or not son. " He watched as something was thrown right at his head. A smile vile nothing more. One tiny little vile. He caught it with ease. With a quick flick he tucked it into my crown telling of its importance.

He then put his attention back to our son who was confused and angry now. "Angry you are. Perhaps this will help. "He snapped his fingers as he did Caun's hands were covered with huge green hulk hands. I started snickering softly. "Hulk smash!"

As that last word left Cano's mouth we all broke out in fits of laughter. Even Caun had to laugh with us. Side splitting laughter. Oh it was so needed.

As it died it down Caun took the hands off and spoke. "All right I get it. I am humbled and sorry for my actions. "

"All is forgiven. Now go be a dear and change the bedding for small ones. " Cano had a dead serious look on his face that said one thing. Either you do this or I will be very angry. With a huff Caun left.

We had babies tons of them. All belonged to a deity or pair of deities. Cute lil things. They stayed in a nursery ward. Only true good intentions could get you to that ward. One bad will and your life was forfeit. More on them later.

I couldn't help but to wander around the castle while pondering. I was worried about Caun. I'll be damned if that kid was up to something. I knew and Cano did as well. Difference is Cano will find a way to quietly fix the problem. He doesn't like me worrying for no reason.

Now at this point I am sure you have a lot of questions. Why wouldn't you? Well you need to wait now don't you.

Life was getting harder and we all knew it. Humans had destroyed the earth. Vamps didn't help either. Out of all of the planets and universes Earth was by far the one that was suffering the most. The earth was screaming and crying out. She was ready to take her planet back and I couldn't blame her. When Cano and I show up you either fucked up or did something truly amazing.

I was about to snuggle with Cano more when I heard a loud crash from the nursery. Before you could blink or take in the sound I was up as was Cano. With a snap we were in the nursery. Only to be met by a humorous sight.

Now mind you these children are the children of the deities. If history taught us anything it's that they do not need to have two legs and look like the child of a god and goddess. They have various forms. One of them stood out, this particular baby was not even born yet. Her parents laid the egg in the nursery. My royal Phoenix. One dominantly fire. The other, the male was a one of a kind Snow phoenix. I had to expand the nursery to fit the parents in it.

As we stared at the scene the proud parents were having a show off with what seemed to be but a babe. A tiny little dragon. The dragon was spitting waves of ice at them. Caun had already whisked the babies off to safety. Not that it mattered the proud parents would never hurt the real babies.

I shook my head and with a swift hand I had the imposter in my grasp. I threw the dragon behind me to Cano who was more than happy to deal with it. The proud parents were busy checking there egg and the rest of the babies.

Phoenix are guardians of all. They were all the defense we needed in this ward. I made sure to tighten the shields and but new ones up to keep this from happening again. I walked off to find Cano. He "poofed" the second he had that dragon in his grasp knowing him he was done and waiting for me.

I walked into the throne room only to be met with the sight of a missing Cano yet again. Standing before me was a dark elf. I shook my head and let out a groan. I knew someone had a type of recording spell on me right now.

"I am NOT in the mood right now. " With a quick flick my hidden sword was slicing through the neck of the dark elf. He was bad. I knew that much. A loud clunk could be heard as the severed head fell to the ground. I kept the sword out and moved it closer to my own neck. As the deadly blade moved closer I heard a loud crash. The blade was put back in its holster as a pair of strong arms encircled me.

That always got him to me and fast. He could hear the blade crying as it got closer to its masters neck. Without a passing glance he threw what used to be the "dragons" body on top of the dark elves. It was a shape shifter and a good one at that.

A giggling voice spoke up. " Geeee I'm a hound of Hel and even I think that was harsh….. " She giggled and ran up to the body begging the birds to set it up. The only real way to get rid of the dark Elves was to have the Royal phoenix burn them.

Pup and the birds were good friends. To the point where they would listen to Myself, Cano, and Pup. No one else really. They let out a happy song as they set the bodies up. Pup and the others watched with fascinated eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

The shape shifter was one of the dark elven race. He could hold two bodies at once. Cano must have known this and left to go and find out who was missing. He was busy searching when I held that blade to my neck. He said he had left with one of the shifters bodies in hand , He decided to see for himself. Sometimes shifters can take real bodies from others and it's a nasty thing. When the blade was to close to my neck it started to cry and weep out to my mate and husband.

Such a cry tore through my poor mate. Forcing him to come home. Luckily he was already done with his search as short as it was. With a flick the other form of the shifter was gone and Cano was back with me. I must say I was moody lately I can't be to sure why. Perhaps it was me being homesick or upset with these humans. Blah either way I need to cheer up. I watched quietly as my kids took care of business. I wanted a show and a show I would give.

The body of the offending dark elf was lit up. Thanks to the birds it was a quick process I had little time to deal with such menial things. I sat in the throne room on my throne waiting for the wave upon wave of vampires to start entering. It was time to have some fun with the vamps. With a quick flick and a snap the throne room went back to its old appearance. The three "kings "moved in to take their seats. I laughed and moved out of the way having my throne fade off. My throne was a smart one to say the least. The metal and wood used for it came from things humans couldn't start to understand. My throne left when I stood for the simple fact that it knew something was up. It did not like anyone else sitting in it just myself.

I sighed quietly I was bored without Cano here. I figured he was up to no good as always, He left shortly after he had come back with the dead shifter. He told me it was of the upmost importance.I had to chuckle at that thought, For him anything could be important even fetching his drink could be considered of the " utmost importance " to him. Cano was an odd man but gods know I love him. I missed him dearly while pretending to be little Bella swan. Blah. Cano was coming I could hear it. I was standing off to the side hiding my presence. The kings sat back upon the three thrones everything was back to normal. The only difference was the "Cullen's" standing with the Volturri robes on heads bowed. Jane and Alec were watching with eager eyes. They have had a lot of issues accepting the change they had just accepted it to be honest. I suppose I knew that would happen they were oh so young. I continued to watch quietly as footsteps could be heard.

I snuck into the throne room and spotted her. My amazing wife. I knew she was happy to stand there and watch the scene that was about to unfold. Her long elegant ears showing off lines of royal jewels, the ever faithful pup was laying at her feet happily along with our birds. I had to smile at the scene. My wife trying to keep a straight face but failing. Pup and mare rolling around at her feet doing odd movements tongue flopped out of their mouths to the side giving them quite the laughable look. The birds giving off happy sounds. Loki and Coyote behind her cackling and telling the odd joke. They had seen me and all gave a quick bow. I took my place by my love. Holding her delicate hand in mine. I have to admit I still couldn't believe that she was with me. All this time and she still loved me. I hid the gift I had fetched for her quite effectively. I was proud of that hiding things from her was a nearly impossible task.

"Father an honor indeed, Thy presence completes the circle." Loki and coyote spoke in unison. Giving the utmost respect to myself and my bride. I gave them a quick nod of my head and watched. The first vampire to enter was a tiny female vampire. She was only standing at about 5'4 compared to all of us she was small.

The only ones who knew of the recent changes were the ones present at the time of said changes. I went back to gazing at the rapidly unfolding scene. This vampire had a very unique power. She could use massive bolts of power to turn you to ash slowly. I had to chuckle it reminded me of one of our children although our child was worlds stronger and quite pouty.

The female was here asking for death. Her mate denied her and she was broken. Poor little thing no one should have to feel such a horrible thing. I almost wanted to grant her that wish. I knew something more was up however. Yes she had lost a mate but that mates name eluded us. I laughed quietly as Caun grabbed her hand. Looking quite bored. I couldn't blame him he had just got his old self back and was being forced to go back to the old ways. It was confusing of course it was.

The truth was that myself and my bride wanted to let things take their natural course. This would be the most peaceful route believe it or not. The female vampire was staring daggers at Caun as he watched all of her memories. She knew Caun as Aro. It made me laugh to see him looking so old and decrepit. I looked behind him to see his mate and love laughing quietly. Sulpicia hid her laugh quite well I must admit. I winked at her as she looked at me. I gave a quick snap of my fingers freezing the scene. Everyone but my bride and myself, Pup, mare, loki , coyote and the " wives " were frozen. Athendora and Sulpicia looked at us and broke down in fits of laughter. The soft peals of laughter coming from the wives made us laugh harder. It was quite a thing to see our sons looking so old, especially Caun. When our laughter finally died down we all turned to look at my bride with intensity. With all of our eyes on her she broke down again filling the room with her laugh. We joined again.

"We should really try and be serious however that's not something I see happening without great effort. " Everyone laughed quietly at this.

I pulled my bride close to my body holding her tightly. I reveled in her smaller body next to mine. She put me at ease and she knew it. She snuggled in to me as I snapped my fingers again bringing everything back to real time. I couldn't freeze time for to long on earth without it having some effects. It was a safeguard of sorts.

As the scene came back to life the wives took serious and bored faces. The little vampire in front of the kings wanted death. They were going to grant it and personally I couldn't bring myself to care. She would only ever have one mate. Some could have more than one mate. Her mate just so happened to be trash. A sad thing but it happens. I watched as Caun nodded and watched as he ordered the good doctor Carlisle to do it. He had yet to take the life of a vampire as of recent. He needed to prove he could do it to the guard who had their doubts. He walked up with a stone cold face. It made me raise an eyebrow curiously. As he walked his Volturi robes billowed around him. His foot fall was light and unnerving. He looked to Alec seemingly asking for something. That's when the trademark mist hit the little female. She dropped like a ton of bricks. It was a mercy thing.

Carlisle lifted his hands palms flat held up in the air. He held them above her head and focused for a second. He slammed both of his hands forward and pulled them back with a flash. As he did you could see thin lines of power flowing into his eyes growing back to their blood red color that they have always been. Focusing he threw the lightening down and destroyed her. This had all happened so quickly that had you not been a supernatural creature or deity you'd have missed it.

He turned back around to face the three kings and asked one simple thing. "Is that all you require Master?" with a nod from Caun he went back to stand in line. His face showed no emotion at that point he was blank. Yes the good doc did have a power. He was honestly a very strong vampire. He could steal power from other vampires. It was a nasty thing that would cause great pain to the one who had their power taken.

As you guessed it Esme was not his mate. Not even close. They stayed together for appearance sake nothing more. She was too sweet for him. He was a vicious creature the "Cullen" family knew this from the start of this little charade. Carlisle warped the minds of Quileute clan. He used that to make it seem like they were around longer than they really were.

I know this might be a shock to some others knew it was happening the whole time. Did you really think a creature such as Carlisle would stay in the small dinky town of forks for so long? Nope he got bored quickly the only reason he stayed was due to me providing him with some interesting prey and toys. I didn't mind I knew it was a lot to ask of the man.

I looked to where the little vampire had once sat. In her place was a rising mist. It was a black / grey color with a nasty sickly green hue. The mist started to rise and billow up. It was trying to attack. That little vampire was someone who we all knew to be pretty powerful though still a vampire. I smiled softly and kept watching. I wasn't going to help them just yet. The three leaders knew this and stood up ready to show how old and powerful they really were.

OMG YOU WERE GONE FOR SO LONG! We thought you gave up on this tale! Nope I just like to make people wait sometimes… That or I'm lazy and was busy playing Dying light on my Xbox one :D What the hell is it with me and the undead … Heh :D

I do think a good beta might be nice , Also I have a book in the works that is similar to this More gods and goddess and spirits in it though… YAY !

As you can guess life is hard lately and just busy! BUT I will try to keep up on this little tale. Read and review


	16. Chapter 16

That little vamp had caused quite a stir. Everyone was trembling. I should feel bad however honestly it made me snicker more than anything. Cano was unfazed and sat on his throne ignoring the scene sniffing at his glass of pure elven wine happily. The three temporary leaders stood quietly as the large doors started to rattle violently.

Cano and I were sat high up in the air in our thrones watching the scene unfold below. We had moved up here when the little vamp started up. Tyr and Fenrir had followed us up here as did the rest.

I shook my head and laughed softly. With a quick flick I had stolen Cano's glass out of his hand. I sipped lightly before holding it back out to him. I let the warm sweet liquid slide down my throat. I smiled and winked at him. He had just grinned back holding my hand quietly.

I was happily ignoring the scene before us. I had little time for games and the Romanians were just that, a little game. Nothing more. Hell I could snap a finger and be rid of them. Tyr and Fenrir were chatting behind us.

I had to pay attention at some point but I was admittedly having problems doing such a thing. It might because I honestly didn't want to be here. I haven't for a while now. I wanted to be up at the temple with my shitty children.

Cano seemed to know what I was thinking. It was rare that man didn't know what was happening. Contrary to popular belief he ran on pure instinct half the time. He did what felt right. Yes it was annoying to most but I adored that about him. Some of the time he was a creature of instinct and it was sexy as hell.

The Romanians were still blithering on, I must hand it to them there army was massive. How they pulled it off I couldn't tell you. But they held at least 200 none of them were newborns, but aged and skilled at fighting. This army posed a more deadly threat.

I heard Caun ask the question. "What would mother say if she seen this disgusting display Vlad. You know perfectly well that she left myself and the brothers in control not you. Let us not even speak HIS name for he would be furious and you know this. "Caun was smirking at Vlad. He hit a nerve and it was funny.

Vlad was eyeing Marcus and Caius warily. The three of these men made a powerful team. Stefan knew first hand that Caun could take out this army himself. How do you think they lasted for 3000 years? By sheer luck? Nope. They were damn strong.

At this point I was paying attention, my husband on the other hand didn't seem to really give a fuck. He was still sipping wine. I leapt up from my throne up in the air, landing gracefully on the solid marble floor. I smiled thankful we had this new bigger castle. Volterra would have been destroyed at this point from the sheer amount of bodies in the room.

Vlad spoke with a nasty tone. His brother Stefan was getting angry and more so as time went on. "How dare you speak of that THING! " Steadying his trembling voice he continued. "I have my doubts that she was ever here, perhaps it was that giant dick Loki fucking around. I don't give a shit who she left in charge we are taking the throne! "He was ready to fight he had something up his sleeve and I knew it. I kept listening

Caun was getting pissed and fast, He kept it together nicely as he spoke. "Oh please do tell me what brought this on. While you're at it tell me what caused you to call out his name in such a manner. "

Vlad was trembling at this point. He let out a growl before speaking. I noticed his army started to move giving the middle of the room quite a bit of room. "I have no time for such trivial conversation. Your mother and her lovers can go to the darkest spot known! Let her feel the pain of these words. "

As he finished a wine glass crashed to the ground, it shattered and sent the liquid and glass flying into the Romanians. A loud rumbling started to fill the room, sounding like pure anger and pain. Quietly I took a few steps away from everyone. The noise made everyone on the Romanian side cry with great anguish. Bleeding venom they started to writhe on the floor. The noise suddenly stopped. Vlad and Stefan were now alone in the middle of the room. Cano crashed down with a nasty cry of hate Vlad was in his iron grip.

Cano spoke and at this point most wished he hadn't. "HER LOVERS! You dare to wish pain on half of your creator you ungrateful little shit! "He slammed him down to the floor leaving marks of blue and red everywhere. " BOW DOWN "He screamed out at them both. Shockingly they both stood their ground. Unwavering. This was getting interesting.

The sky filled with a nasty color of dark green and yellow before Cano knew it there were five deities standing around them. Vlad started to laugh but was quickly hushed by none other than Zeus himself.

"Before you speak young one remember this. We only did what we had because our mother ordered us to do such a thing. Our loyalty is to her and father, we owe no one else anything. Stupid children. "

He scoffed and walked off to our crowd. Cano spoke again his anger growing in a nasty way. "I SAID BOW DOWN YOU INSOLENT CHILDREN! " Vlad paled and took a knee quickly. I guess I should explain.

You see the Romanians thought they had the loyalties of a few gods and a goddess. They however did not. It was a plan to see how far he would take it. Nothing more to say really. I won't reveal the deities who came just yet. All you need to know is Zeus was one of them.

Stefan was slow to kneel, to slow for Cano's liking. With a swipe of his foot he had kicked him to the ground leaving him in a pile of limbs. He latterly kicked him till he broke, and it only took one kick. That was impressive even for Cano. Yes my husband was strong but that right there was a feat that he hasn't done yet. Goddess help us all my husband was getting strong and fast. He was protecting my honor and in a way that meant him going against his own kids.

As the two grown ass vampires lay on the ground Cano growled angrily. Auberon watched with curious eyes as her husband protected her with everything he had. The furious king screamed once more at the two on the ground. "HOW dare you speak of her like that! " As he said this his crown fell atop his head, however this time it had a new jewel in it. It was the matching jewel to Auberon's. Although she would always hold more power than anyone He was now second in line and always would be. For he was just officially crowned as king to her queen. He just gained more power than anyone could ever hope. Well anyone except his soul mate.

That was the way Cano had always wanted it to be. However Cano being Cano refused to acknowledge his new jewel he was still furious. Auberon knew this and snickered softly, the soft peals fell like gossamer waves upon the crowd. As the sweet sound reached Cano he visibly relaxed.

Walking up to him slowly she did what no one else could have done, She kissed his beast. He pulled her close and with everything he had he kissed his soul mate. Vladimir and Stefan lay in a pile of limbs on the ground. There silver venom flowing from them. They would survive. Well that is if Cano allowed them.

AN: SO any lovelies want to beta for me? Mind you having a deep knowledge of mythology would be a lovely thing


End file.
